Mind Games
by Instant Coffee
Summary: Raven gets a letter from the "Make-a-Wish Foundation" inviting her to see a boy whose last wish is to meet her. But who's to say that someone gradually deceasing couldn't have a strange effect on our favorite introvert? For The Sage of Story and WitchGirl
1. Room 378

****

Mind Games

Hiya peeps! Wowzerz…'tis is my fourth ficcy already!!! See, what I'm trying to do is get at least _one_ ficcy, one-shot or not, out every month, just because that's the way I am. :P.

This one in particular, I _know_ I'm gonna enjoy writing. Originally, anyone who read my profile would know that this was supposed to be the one-shot "A Wish Granted", BUT because of newly found inspiration, I'm giving this story a very different twist. I call it: my first psychological thriller. ::claps hands ecstatically:: .

But before the ficcy begins, I've got a few peeps to **thank and dedicate** this to. ::ahem::

While I was writing "A Wish Granted" (now made into this chapter fic), a few things happened in my life that were **inspirational**.

For example, it is because of the movie _I, Robot_ that I came up with this last minute – I'll admit, the plot came to mind _today_ – idea for this whole psychological thriller scheme. And a scene in _Spiderman 2_ inspired me to write a similar scene in this chapter (brownie points for those who can identify it!)

More over, The Sage of Story's ficcy "Bring Me to Life" and both of WitchGirl's TT fics were both so outrageously thought-provoking that they were both reasons why I was inspired to write this fan fiction. I encourage any avid reader to check out their stories.

Troubled-ego also had a hand in this…I don't know why or how…but she does. I know it seems crazy n' all, but it was something about her abso-friggin'-lutely hilarious ficcy _SCHOOL WOES!_ that also inspired me, though I can't pinpoint what or why…. Maybe it's because we're from the same state…hmmm…. :S

Otayz, so to the **dedication**…

I dedicate this ficcy to EVERYONE who's reviewed my other three ficcies and have been an inspiration to me. It's because of people like _you_ who take the time to critique me that _I_ take the time to write in the first place. My passion for writing would be lost without you.

I'd also like to thank everyone whose stories I've read. Reading jogs the mind, and I'm proud to say that I've learned loads from you all, so thanks so much for writing, and in writing, inspiring me and teaching me along the way!

Everyone who has me or a story of mine on their favies list, I know that you know that I know that you know (lolz! had to do that :P) how hard I work to entertain you guys that much, and you're all an inspiration for me, too! So I most definitely dedicate this to you!

I'd like to end saying that this fic is specifically dedicated to **The Sage of Story **and **WitchGirl**, who are experts in the field of "deep stuff". I _would_ dedicate this to **BBcommedygirl **and **troubled-ego**, but I know how much they appreciate the "funny stuff" and would rather make people laugh more than cry. In saying that, I solemnly swear that my next humor fic will be dedicated to you two fuh sho! I do have to give you two kudos, though, because while I was writing _Alcoholics Anonymous…_, I was totally thinking of you two .

And now, I present you with…the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Teen Titans. I DO own the plot and all that other snazzy stuff that people have never heard of because it derived from my mind. For example, I may not own the Titans' Tower, but I at least had the decency to come up with a local hospital (_and_ name it after the city, btw) which I now dub MINE (not the city…the hospital :P) seeing as it came from MY HEAD and not the TT writers…. So in the immortal words of Cyborg: "BOOYAH!!!"…and in the immortal words of some mortal who said this and I conveniently forgot who for this very occasion: "Stick THAT in your pipe and smoke it!"

And I don't own Spiderman, even though I wish I at _least_ had a scrap of his super snazzy suit. I don't own _I, Robot _either…even though the movie has nothing to do with this…ugh. Whatever…on to the story!

****

* * *

Chapter 1 – Room 378

Raven was sprawled on her bed, looking up at the vast white of her ceiling, thinking.

Bryan, Bryan, Bryan… she mused with a sigh, resounding the name of her requester in her head. _Who are you and why would you want to see _me_?_

She propped herself up on her elbows and reached over to her nightstand to retrieve the letter she had read about five times already.

Upon reading it again, it was still unclear to Raven as to why anyone would want to see her. She scanned the lines that popped out to her the most – the lines that have become her favorite to read over and over again:

Bryan is a patient of the Jump City Hospital who is undergoing treatment for cancer. Upon his check up, doctors have confirmed that he won't be leaving the hospital anytime soon. It is their hypothesis that he has an estimated two weeks to live.  
According to the profile Bryan filled out for us, the Make-a-Wish Foundation, his greatest wish is to meet you_._

Every time Raven read that, her heart skipped a beat, and it did so again now.

She placed the letter back onto her nightstand, and thought about the conversation that took place after she read her mail to all of the Titans.

"You should do it, Raven. It's not everyday someone's last wish is to see a Teen Titan – or any superhero for that matter." Robin's words echoed in her head repeatedly.

It was true. This was the first piece of mail that Raven had ever gotten requesting her presence for an individual. The daily invitations to charity events, and the like, that the Titans were always receiving couldn't compare to the honorable feeling a letter like this gave someone.

"Yeah, Rae," Cyborg chimed in. "Why let the kid down? I mean, yeah, he's going to a better place –"

" – but he'd probably feel_ better off going there if he knew he had met you," Beast Boy finished._

"It is a wonderful opportunity you have received, Raven! Think of the joyous rapture you will feel to have made a fellow being happy before his time on this planet is complete," Starfire said. 

And yet, Raven didn't "do" happy. There was no backing out on such an invitation, though, especially when the psychic realized that her friends had already made the decision for her.

She had made the call previously that afternoon to the Make-a-Wish Foundation to inform them of her decision on their letter.

Of course she would go.

---

"Hi," Raven said, putting her hood up, when she stopped at the front desk of the Jump City Hospital. "I'm looking for a Bryan. Bryan Spencer?"

The nurse at the desk looked at her curiously for a moment, whilst chewing a wad of gum. Raven looked at her tag – _Hi, my name is Harriet_.

Harriet held a strange resemblance to 'Mimi' from _The Drew Carey Show_, Raven realized. She only knew because she had seen Beast Boy channel surf to that show on a few occasions. In fact, if Harriet hadn't caked on so much make-up, the Goth was sure she would have looked a lot prettier.

The nurse took out a file with the name "Bryan Spencer" written in sloppy handwriting on the top. She flipped a few pages, and took out a copy of the letter Raven had received from the Make-a-Wish Foundation.

"You're Raven, right? From the Teen Titans?" she asked.

Raven lifted up an eyebrow. Was this lady _serious_? The dark girl outstretched her hands and looked at her uniform – blue, and the same as always. She looked back at the nurse who was still wearing the same questioning expression as before.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I am," Raven replied, sarcasm creeping into her voice.

Harriet smiled and waved off the comment, as though Raven had complimented her nail job or something.

"Don't get me wrong, it's just that so many people like to dress up like you and your friends nowadays," Harriet explained in her heavy New York accent, giggling at intervals. "It's so cute…. So there was a little girl in here the other day, about 5-years-old, and she was wearing…" the nurse trailed off at Raven's expression.

The introvert was lightly tapping her foot, arms crossed.

"Right," Harriet said, shaking her head and looking back down to the file. "It's…uh…Room 378. Up three floors, all the way down to your left."

"Appreciate it, Harriet," Raven said, nodding to the nurse and making her way to the elevator.

Within three seconds, the elevator doors opened, allowing Raven to go in. Being that she was the only one boarding, the doors closed right away.

It took about three minutes just for the elevator to escalate and open up its doors to the second floor. The Goth made a mental note to just levitate herself to the upper floors the next time she needed to come here – she would have been past greeting Bryan by now.

A doctor strode his way into the elevator, glanced at Raven (who acknowledged his presence with a slight nod), and pressed the fifth floor button; the contraption now slowly made it's way to the third floor.

"I like your costume," the doctor said, after a while.

"…Thanks," Raven returned.

Silence.

"…So, they having some 'Teen Titan Fan Club' meeting upstairs I don't know about?" he inquired after another moment.

Raven looked at him oddly, and then shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

"Wouldn't you?" the doctor smirked.

She looked at him again with a blank expression, and decided to say nothing on the subject.

"…So, who's it you're supposed to be? Raven, right?"

The elevator halted at Raven's destination. _And just in time, too,_ she thought.

"I _am_ Raven," she confirmed.

The doctor laughed again. "_Right_. Of course you are."

Raven had enough. A tick was starting to form in her temple, and since the doors hadn't opened yet, the dark girl decided to take the initiative and step out on her own terms.

Her eyes glowing white, she lifted a hand, and sent a whirl of black energy revolving around the closed elevator doors. She exited through the telepathic portal she created in a graceful manner, leaving a dazed and stunned doctor staring after her.

---

Room 378

BRYAN SPENCER

Raven looked at the door timidly. She wasn't sure what to expect – what would Bryan be like? What would he _look_ like? What was she to do? Say?

"Excuse me, Raven?" a voice said, piercing through the wall of questions that formed in her mind.

She almost jumped at being addressed, but, instead, turned around calmly to look at the person who called on her.

A man – about Cyborg's height, Raven noticed – with sandy hair, and eyes to match, was smiling at her. His long white T-shirt and blue jeans made him look somewhat unprofessional, and a bit younger than he probably was, but by the nametag, Raven could tell that he was a representative of the Make-a-Wish Foundation.

"Um…hi," he said, extending a hand, "I'm Carl Sandberg. I –"

"- _you_ wrote the letter sent to me," Raven finished, remembering his signature at the bottom of the official invite.

"…Precisely. I'm glad you remembered," he chuckled lightly.

A slight pause.

"Um. Exactly…what am I supposed to do here?" Raven asked, after shaking Mr. Sandberg's hand.

He studied her slightly before answering. "Raven, have you ever been near a cancer patient?" he said slowly, becoming more serious.

Raven shook her head naively.

"Well, allow me to explain Bryan's situation. Come, sit down for a moment," he offered, acknowledging a hospital bench a few feet away.

Raven took a seat, and looked attentively at the representative. When they were both situated, Carl continued.

"Bryan," he explained, "has cancer in the brain. He's numbering his last few days. Doctors give it a couple of weeks; _he's_ expecting it any time now. So, when you go in there and see him, don't be alarmed if he looks somewhat…um…"

"Dead?" Raven offered, trying to finish the sentence. "Weak? Ugly, perhaps?"

"I was going more for 'pale'," Carl replied.

"Oh…. Yeah, that…works…well," Raven stammered, feeling bad for offering more offensive adjectives.

Carl chuckled heartily at Raven's reaction. "That's okay. Uh…he's undergoing chemotherapy, so don't seem surprised to see that, well, he's bald, first of all. He's also got a few tubes here and there on him."

"What do I do in there? I mean, I don't know what to say. I've never done anything like this before," Raven confessed.

"Just…be yourself," Carl advised, patting Raven's back (much to her dislike). "After all, that's who he wanted to see in the first place, right?"

Raven shrugged in response, nonchalantly. The advice, to be honest, didn't do her any good at all, but she waved off the conversation, and stood up. Carl did the same.

"I dunno if he's sleeping right now or what not," Carl admitted, "but, uh, if he is, it's best you just sit there for a while, if that's okay with you."

Raven nodded.

"Alright. So, go in when you're ready. Uh, we usually give this type of thing an hour or so, so I'll check up on you in about thirty minutes, sound good?"

"Sounds good," Raven confirmed, staring at the door. She looked back at Carl, who merely gave her a thumbs up, and then looked back towards the silvery ball that was the doorknob.

She twisted it slowly, so as not to wake Bryan in case he _was_ sleeping, and pushed the door in gently.

Upon first sight of the room, Raven felt different than when she was standing out in the hallway. The room had a different vibe – _a familiar one_.

It felt as though she was in the comfort of her own room. She felt at peace within the confines of the boundless white walls – meditative of spirit. This aura, this calmness…. It was all too familiar to seem like a hospital room.

And then she saw him.

Bryan.

At this moment, he was sleeping. To look at him made Raven feel strange – she longed to do something… to _make him happy_.

Even though she didn't 'do_'_ _happy_.

She inhaled his features again. His complexion was flawless – smooth, peach, clear. His head had a godly shine under the fluorescent lights; his hands looked so gentle. _He_ looked so gentle.

And innocent.

Here was a kid who did nothing in his life to deserve disease, and yet lied down in front of the Gothic Wonder, punctured with clear tubes that trailed up to an IV bag a few inches away from his bed. His chest was speckled with suction cups that led to a steadily beeping heart monitor. And when one looked past the sickness that possessed the boy, and refocused on his angelic features like Raven did, he was so tempting to talk to – to _touch_.

Raven wouldn't do so, though. She would wait to come into any sort of contact with him; she would wait until he was awake and ready to meet her acquaintance.

The dark girl's eyes scanned the room and spotted a nearby chair that she brazenly took a seat in. She sighed, now really unsure of what she should do to pass the time. She looked to Bryan once more. He was sound asleep.

I should've brought a book, Raven thought, as she wrung her fingers.

It took about 20 minutes of enduring thorough silence and boredom until she finally managed to shut her eyes in a comfortable position on the chair.

_

* * *

_

Well, I'm gonna end this like I always do: Pwease R & R! Oh, and remember, brownie points to whoever can guess the _Spiderman 2 _scene I've made an allusion to!


	2. Bryan Spencer

****

Mind Games

Uh-oh, me tinx some peeps misunderstood my wording in the first chappie. **This is not a one-shot**. The original idea was designed to be a one-shot, but then this whole 'psychological thriller' plot came to mind, and the both just intertwined to become this ficcy that I'm hoping will become the 13 chappies I'm wanting to type. If no one's noticed yet, I'm rather partial to having superstitious numbers in my stories…it's a 'me' thing…13 being a bad luck number and all. I'd say more on the subject if I wanted to give things away, but I really don't wanna ruin anything.

Random question: Anyone else here notice my pattern of one-shots and chappie fics? Whaddaya think? Should I live up to the pattern or not?

BROWNIE POINTS TO: artemisgirl, byebyebb18, Captain Scarlet penguin keeper, Peter the Muggle (although he didn't have a dog…a dog would've been good for the scene though, huh? :P), and Dante Gemini. 'Twas indeed the elevator scene.

To reply to a few reviews with the questions in 'em that had nothing to do with Spiderman 2…

ICTOAN: "Or is it afford?" :S I'm confuzzled. Please clarify, if you're still reading this.

Flying Star: 'Tis extended fuh sho. So when am I gonna see ya review when you're signed in? Does that happen on very rare occasions? :P (You know I love you!!! )

WrItErGrL: Thanks…Carl Sandberg just kinda POPPED into my head there…spank you much for the putting of the me on the favies! Truly appreciated! NOW UPDATE!!! :P

Zoe Rose: That has got to be the best review I've ever gotten. So you're one o' the peeps who look at the bottom of the review box where it says "Constructive Criticism is beneficial to writers…" and stuff along those lines, eh? You must make many authors proud . Thanks a bunch!

TamerTerra: You catch on pretty quick…let's just say you're not cold, but you're not hot either…rather warm. Excellent guess, though!

As for **artemisgirl**, **Kestrel**, **Under it all**, **byebyebb18**, **Captain Scarlet penguin keeper**, **Sarah-Crysala**, **Peter the Muggle**, **AzerathMetrionZinthos12**, and **Dante Gemini**: thanks so much for the reviews! You see something wrong, you just lemme know, otayz? OTAYZ!!!

Before I start, I just wanna share some words of…well, it's not wisdom…er…just _words_ from Homer Simpson:

"From now on, walking is my beer, and feeling good is my hangover."

Read it. Learn from it…if that's even possible. Just be entertained. That is all.

This chapter is dedicated to the evil cannevil TamerTerra who won't update Herbal Tea 'til I update here…so get to posting, TT!!! :P

**Disclaimer**: I'm still not with the owning of the TT and what not.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Bryan Spencer

Randomly situated prodding sensations made Raven stir a good thirty minutes later. At first, the dark girl simply waved off the sleep-distracting feeling, until a particularly hard prod jabbed at her rib cage.

"Ow…Hey! What was that for?" Raven said rather monotonously, now opening her eyes and yawning, taking in the surroundings of Room 378.

"You were sleeping," the boy on the hospital bed in front of her stated, pushing a stick back under his bed. It was Bryan – awake and energetic in all his confined glory.

"I hardly noticed," Raven returned, stretching a bit.

"Well, actually, sleeping's an understatement. You were drooling quite a bit, too."

Raven stopped stretching and quickly wiped at her mouth in embarrassment to witness Bryan collapse into a fit of laughter.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Gotcha!" he exclaimed in his squeaky voice.

Raven scowled, but at seeing his amusement, shed her frown for a simple smirk, and removed her hood in a habitual fashion. _How very Beast Boy of you…_

"So, did you have a good dream?" Bryan asked, situated on his side, his head propped under his right hand, so as to face Raven more fully.

"Dream?" Raven said, and then, remembering that she was sleeping just a moment ago, tried to recall if she had a dream at all…but she couldn't think up anything. She merely looked at Bryan, stating, "It's hard to say. I don't remember."

Bryan looked slightly put out. "Oh. Okay. If you remember, though, tell me. I like hearing dreams."

"Do you?" Raven asked, amused at the prospect. "And why is that?"

The boy shrugged. "I like to read. Hearing a dream is the same as having someone tell you a story."

"Your eyes aren't on a page, but as long as you have the storyteller, it's like you're still reading," Raven added, still highly amused.

"Through imagination," Bryan beamed.

The psychic looked at him as though he were unreal. "Very interesting. Seems like we have something in common."

"I make a mean cup of herbal tea, too. Does that count?"

Raven couldn't help but smile at this – a genuine smile – and she nodded to answer his question. He was simply too cute to be real, and yet here he was. Half her age and size, Bryan was still someone that Raven could imagine herself really getting along with…and could hold a conversation with very easily.

To slightly change the subject, however, Raven asked, "They allow you keep a stick in here?"

The boy cocked his head as though the question was extremely random, and then recalled that he was the one who poked her awake. He chortled a little, and patted the side of his mattress where the stick lay in a faithful manner. "Yup. When I first came here, I told them that I was scared robbers would break in or something, so they gave me a stick just in case someone tried to come in here."

"The nurses don't mind it?" the Goth said, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Well, I haven't whacked any of 'em," he shrugged, smiling.

Raven tilted her head as if to validate what he said, when Bryan pointedly added, "You're not laughing."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"You're not laughing," he repeated. "It was a joke. I've lost my hair, not my sense of humor." He sniggered a bit more, and Raven simply shook her head at the witticism and gave a grin of her own.

"And here I thought you had a lot in common with me," Raven said, leaning back into her chair.

"I do!" the boy protested.

"Then you should know why I don't laugh."

"I _do_ know why you don't laugh. It stinks, though."

Raven nodded in agreement. "If I could, I would."

Bryan smiled at her saying this. "…You know, if I could make another wish, it'd be that you could show your emotions, and not have to bottle them up all the time."

Raven gazed at him in surprise. How could he say something like that? He didn't even _know _her, and yet…he knew her so well. It was heart wrenching really, to hear someone utter the wish that she had been yearning for since she realized her powers in her childhood years. But she treasured the statement, and Bryan knew so, too.

"Thanks," she whispered, smiling appreciatively.

Bryan nodded.

"I'm not too sure I'd want that, though," she confessed quietly.

The boy looked at her and frowned, somewhat perplexed. "How come?"

"…It's a long story…and there's not much time. The Make-a-Wish Foundationrepresentative here, Carl, said that they usually give these things an hour or so."

"Oh…okay."

Deep down, relief swept through Raven as though she was drenched in an ice-cold bucket of water. She was glad that Bryan dropped the subject right then and there. After all, how would she explain her father's existence to him?

"By the way," Raven said, a thought just occurring to her, "did Carl come by yet to check up on us?"

"Oh! So he's the tall guy with the brown hair, right?" Bryan said, sudden realization apparent in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Yeah, he passed by when you were sleeping. He said he'd come back later."

"Mmm…I see."

"Why?" Bryan asked, suddenly.

Raven's eyes snapped up to meet his. "…Why what?"

"Why do you wanna know? You wanna leave now or something?" he said, somewhat hurt.

"No…no," Raven said, shaking her head. "Just curious, that's all. He told me he would check up on us. I was just wondering why I didn't see him."

"Well…I guess it _is_ almost time for you to go."

He looked so sad.

"…I…I _guess_ so. I'm not leaving yet, though," Raven confirmed.

An awkward silence passed between the two before Bryan spoke again.

"Raven?"

"Hmm?"

"…You're my hero."

Raven jumped at hearing this, and looked at him as if searching for the truth in his eyes. "I…I am?"

"Mmm-hmm," Bryan smiled widely.

"…Why?" was the only word that she could manage to utter; Raven couldn't believe it. It was unreal. She was someone's _hero_.

"_Why_?" Bryan said incredulously. "Hello?! Look at you!"

Raven raised an eyebrow and replied by taking Bryan's command literally, making him burst into a fit of laughter.

"You're funny, for starters," he said, "even _if_ you don't 'do' funny," he added, seeing that Raven was about to protest. This made him snicker a little bit more. "And you're strong, and smart, and you never give up. I mean, if you were a guy, you'd be everything I'd ever want to be if I ever saw the light of day at your age."

Spoken so wisely for a little kid. It made Raven go speechless for a moment.

She wanted to tell him that miracles happen…that he _would_ see the light of day at her age…but she couldn't control fate, and to give Bryan that confidence would mean that Raven would lie to herself as well as him. Instead, she modestly falsified what he said.

"Thanks, Bryan. But…really. I don't think I'm good enough to be your hero."

"Of _course_ you are!"

"No, Bryan. I'm not as strong as you think I am," she insisted.

"Yes you are! You can lift really heavy things with your mind, and you need to meditate for _hours_ just to keep your powers under control…"

How does he know me so well?!

"And, most importantly," he said in a practiced manner, "you don't show your emotions much. If you ever so much as laughed, you could blow up the whole city!"

"That doesn't make me strong, Bryan."

"Why not?"

"To be able to hide your emotions so no one knows what you're feeling – it's a strong trait, sure. But not to be afraid – to truly have the ability to show your emotions without losing control of anything that matters, or caring what other people might think – _that's_ where real strength lies."

Bryan looked at her, absorbing her wisdom for a while.

"It doesn't change anything, though," he said. "You're still worthy of being my hero, and I'd still want you to be able to show your emotions."

"…Thanks, Bryan," Raven said, smiling at him. "You're my hero, too."

Bryan perked up. "Really?! Why?"

"No matter how much you don't think it, you _are_ strong. You can do something I can't, so _always_ cherish the fact that you can afford to feel anything without becoming dangerous."

"Okay," he said, beaming broadly.

Another moment passed before the two said another word.

"Raven, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure, anything."

"Could you teach me how to meditate?" he asked.

Raven looked at him in disbelief. "You want to learn how to meditate?"

"Mmm-hmmm," he nodded.

"…Okay," she said, getting up and ready to teach.

She knew what she liked about Bryan. He was everything she wanted in a friend – he represented the friends she already had. He joked mercilessly like Beast Boy, was insistent like Robin, durable and strong like Cyborg, naïve and ever optimistic like Starfire, not to mention wise like her. All of this wrapped up into a small being…who she'd never see again if fate had it their way.

And fate had it her way too soon, in the form of Carl Sandberg.

"Awake, I see?" he said, smirking at Raven's meditatively poised body.

"Quite," she remarked, pulling up her hood.

"Well, uh…I'd hate to break this…uh…moment or what not, but time's up, so…" he motioned for Raven. "Bryan, didja have a good time?"

"Yup."

"Good to hear," Carl said. "Well, Miss Raven, if you'd, uh, kindly say your good-byes and step out with me."

Raven stood up, and walked over to the front of the bed (she was meditating near the edge). Bryan tucked himself under the hospital bed sheets again, careful so as to not hurt himself with the tubes and wiring covering his body.

"It was…very nice to meet you," Raven said, holding out her hand.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Bryan guffawed.

Raven prepared herself for another load of compliments, but she got something different to react to.

"I ask the Make-a-Wish Foundation to let me meet you, I finally do, and we have a great time talking and stuff, and all you do is hold your hand out to me?! I _so_ deserve a hug," was the boy's protest.

Raven looked at him startled, clearly unaware that a simple hug would mean the world to Bryan. With any one else, she would have declined, but this was _Bryan_. This was a boy who found her presence _necessary_; who found it impossible to die without meeting her face to face. It was _required_ that the Goth showed how much the invitation honored her.

She retracted her hand, and bent low with both of her arms outstretched in a welcoming fashion.

Bryan smiled widely, and bound into her arms.

A whirl of color instantly flashed before Raven's eyes upon his contact. As if being in his presence weren't comfortable enough, to actually _feel_ Bryan's physical being made the dark girl feel, well…_warm_. It was as though she were meditating. Raven almost forgot where she was for a second, as his aura so familiarly made her reminisce of the comfort wandering in her mind gave her. She felt _free_…free to feel, to do whatever she so pleased…empowered by his affection for her.

As instantly as the feeling came, it left…the whirl of color faded into the infinite white of the walls around them.

The two broke free of each other, Raven carrying a curious expression on her face, and Bryan looking despondent.

In seeing Bryan as so, Raven had to smile, and when Bryan looked up, he did so, too.

"Bye, Raven," he said, almost in a whisper.

"It's not goodbye," Raven corrected, shaking her head. "I _will_ see you again."

"…You won't forget me?"

"Couldn't if I tried."

"Thanks for everything, Raven."

The introvert analyzed his figure, at a loss for what to say.

"Thanks for everything, Bryan."

With that, Raven stepped out of Room 378 as if on a cloud, casting one last glance at the vivacious figure of Bryan Spencer.

---

She arrived at the Tower contemplative and relaxed.

Raven sighed contently, upon seeing her fellow teammates Robin and Cyborg, and got to the subject of Bryan before either of them could ask how her visit was.

"You know, I don't think I've ever smiled so much in my life," she told them.

The two male Titans looked at each other blankly, before looking back at the blue-clad girl, stern expressions set, and arms crossed – almost…_defensively_.

"You think the situation's _funny_, Rae?" Cyborg said, disgustedly.

"_Funny_?" Raven said, as though the word was poison. "Cyborg, you know I hardly think of death as _funny_."

"Well, you've got a _funny_…very _interesting_ way of showing it," Robin said defensively.

"Okay, what are you going on about? All I said was that we had a good time – "

"Oh, a _good time_? That's what you think it is?!" Robin inquired further.

"Forgive us, Raven," Cyborg jumped in, "we didn't know that near death experiences were so high on BB's fun list."

"'BB'? _Beast Boy_? What does he have to do with – "

"He has everything to do with you," Robin said icily, interrupting the Romantic once more.

"Do you even _know_ what you just did, Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, I do know," Raven confirmed. "But by all means, since '20 Questions' clearly isn't my gaming forte, how about you tell me what I did; I'm very interested in your version," she said crisply, crossing her arms.

"Raven," Robin said, shaking. "You… you almost _killed_ Beast Boy."

* * *

Again, reviews are very much appreciated! 


	3. No Kidding

**Mind Games**

Wowzerz! Thanks for all of the reviews you guys! And for being patient, too. I posted on my profile that I wouldn't be able to put anything up until today...sorry that it was so late today, btw...because I was at the beach since Wednesday with my cousins. I seriously couldn't have started this at a worse time, and so I'm very, very appreciative that you're all in it for the long haul (I hope...:P) with me.

In reply to **Flying Star**, I never did get your e-mail, and now I'm super-curious as to what it was...b/c, y'know, I feel all special when people e-mail me! lolz! XD

Everyone else... Gawd, you're SO CLOSE!!! But there's abso-friggin'-lutely NO WAY that I'm giving away my story. There are many hidden clues in each chapter, though. Including the previous two.

With all of that said and done...enjoy chappie # 3!!! :D

* * *

No Kidding

The words resounded in Raven's head mercilessly, as she looked time and time again to the antagonizing figures that were Robin and Cyborg.

"I…_what_?" Raven finally managed, shaking her head as though she didn't hear Robin right.

"_You_," Robin said, with exaggerated emphasis, "almost…_killed_…Beast Boy."

So she heard correctly…

But no…

"_No_," Raven returned, in a voice set to mangle the words that came from Robin's mouth. "That's ridiculous."

"What's _ridiculous_ here, Raven, is how you can deny this whole thing! _We saw you_!" Cyborg exclaimed. "We saw you beat him to shreds, smash his body through a window, and then go outside to make sure the poor kid was unconscious! YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO HEAL THE DAMAGE!" he yelled, trying to get face-to-face with the Goth; he was held back, however, by Robin.

"Friends!" a voice said, near the staircase that descended into the living room. "What is the occasion for having one's voices become so extensive in volume?" The Tameranean who spoke the words turned a corner to where she could see the chaos and gasped at the sight of Raven. The dark girl and the two male Titans ignored Starfire's presence for the moment, though.

"Okay, then," Raven said ever so calmly, an eyebrow arched, crossing her arms as if to intimidate the other two. "Go on. Show me the window that I smashed Beast Boy into."

Cyborg grinded his teeth and looked to Robin, who answered Raven's dare. "We _can't_ show you. You put the panel back in place when you went outside."

"_Liar_," Raven accused through gritted teeth. "How _dare_ you tell me I hurt a fellow teammate, when you all should _know_ that I would _never_, _ever_ do something like that of my own freewill."

Starfire decided to jump in now, and hesitantly walked forth to Robin's side. "That is what we thought, Raven. Until now."

"We called 911. They should be here any minute to pick up BB," Cyborg confirmed.

"And if you take one _step_ near him at that time, don't think we won't fight back," Robin forewarned.

There was a moment's silence in which all of the Titans, aside from Beast Boy and Starfire, were staring daggers at each other. The alien girl simply looked at Raven sympathetically, and winced when Raven searched her eyes.

Finally, the Goth girl said, "This is a joke…isn't it? _Isn't it_?" She wanted to laugh, she really did. And why not? Why _couldn't_ this whole situation be a joke?

The half-robot looked at her in disgust. "We would _never_ joke about near death, _or_ death itself, Rae, you know that."

But Raven refused to accept that. "Go on. Say it. Say 'April Fool's, Raven!' or whatever it is you want to say. Just tell me that this is a joke."

"Raven," Starfire said firmly, analyzing the psychic's form. "This is _not a jest_. Beast Boy is severely damaged, and would be conscious now and presently conversing with us had you not…well…"

"But I _couldn't have_," Raven pressed on, hoping someone would believe her. "Come on, you guys. I _told_ you; I confirmed it. I said that I was going to see Bryan at the Jump City Hosp – "

"When?" Robin asked abruptly.

Raven blinked. "Yesterday. That's when I made the call."

"And so you went today?" he inquired.

"Yes."

"To see Bryan?"

"Yes."

"…Who the hell is Bryan?"

Raven froze. "Are you kidding me?"

"There hasn't been one joke in this entire conversation. What makes you think I'm kidding you now?" Robin said flatly.

If Raven had a voice then, she might have admitted it. She was scared.

Here she was, fresh out of the Jump City Hospital seeing Bryan Spencer, and all of a sudden, she's hit with this. _And the looks on their faces…_ Raven was sure she would never forget the looks on her teammates' faces. So serious. So uptight. So…sullen. Not like the faces she knew. At all.

"Bryan Spencer. He's a patient at the Jump City Hospital. The people from the Make-a-Wish Foundation sent me a letter informing me that he wanted to see me…before he died. He's struggling with brain cancer." Raven said all of this slowly, making sure the other three understood every syllable that came from her mouth.

"Wow," Cyborg said. "And to think you made that up from the top of your head just now…that's…_wow_."

"Why don't you believe me?!" Raven whined. "Come on! It's _me_. Raven? You've _got_ to understand…" she said, desperate to know why everyone was against her.

"Raven," Robin said. "We know what we saw. You never left the Tower."

"Yes, I did," Raven insisted, getting angry now. "I _just_ came back from seeing Bryan. I haven't seen Beast Boy, or any of you guys, since this morning!"

"Raven, you threw BB out of a window five minutes ago –" Cyborg said.

"No I didn't!"

" – you never left the Tower –"

"Yes I did!"

" – besides, you've been acting weird this entire day –"

"I _know_ I left…"

" – and you broke the damn window –"

"NO I DIDN'T!!!" Raven screamed pounding the air with her fists.

As soon as Cyborg fell silent, a near by panel shattered to the ground. Upon hearing it, Raven seized up with tension.

That was her anger, getting the best of her…like it shouldn't have. She was shocked at how she could lose control so easily. Gulping, and looking at her stunned friends, Raven slowly spun around to the commotion she caused. Freshly cut window shards littered the carpet, glistening in spite of the circumstances.

The introvert took a random piece of glass and studied it.

It _wasn't_ freshly cut.

It happened before.

Outlines…. She saw barely imprinted fine lines of where the glass had been broken before.

"No…" she whispered.

An ambulance siren pierced the silence that fell within the Tower. Raven's eyes scanned the foreground in front of her wildly. At once, the whirling red color could be discerned from the stormy violet sky that blanketed Jump City.

Upon seeing the ambulance park, and witnessing a team of rescuers pull off a boat they tied to the car for this very occasion, Raven swiftly made her way to the window she destroyed, and looked out of it. The lake mist brought a sense of vivacity to her nose. The amethyst sky influenced her mood, and made her feel more calm and collected than in the previous moment.

And then she looked down. Down to the massive boulders that surrounded Titans' Tower. Down to the earthly brown…the dirt, the pavement, the green boy sprawled against it all.

Raven felt her jaw drop.

Beast Boy.

That was Beast Boy down there…a foot and arm dangling at odd ends.

That couldn't have been…no. That _wasn't_ her dirty work.

The Gothic girl spun around to her fellow Tower inhabitants. She shook her head, hoping against hope that they would, by some strange miracle, denounce that this whole thing ever happened, and tell her that the situation was simply a prank.

Then she would look at them furiously, plot revenge, and storm into her room.

But it didn't happen.

Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg all looked at her and nodded. It was confirmed. She did this.

She was the reason the ambulance had come. The reason Beast Boy was now suffering…the reason _all_ of her friends were suffering. But why?

Raven looked back down. The rescuers were halfway across the lake, where they would retrieve Beast Boy and attempt to wake him up…make him feel better, when all the while, a new feeling would consume Raven – guilt. Even though she had no idea how this happened.

She was visiting Bryan Spencer! This _couldn't _have been her doing.

And yet, it was. _How_?

Without another thought, she jumped from the window, and levitated herself to the ground where she would examine her fellow teammate.

Raven analyzed the changeling's figure intently. A few shards that pricked him were still in their place on his body.

It was painful to watch him.

Punctured. That described his whole body; it was punctured in a million different places, it was a wonder to Raven that he survived. She stared at his chest for a while, witnessing the slow but constant sharp intakes of breath.

It frustrated her, really…beyond belief. It was _Beast Boy_. And up there; that was Starfire and Robin and Cyborg. Her comrades. Her friends, her breath, her _life_. And she almost managed to successfully tear out a part of her life through hurting Beast Boy.

A particularly bloody rip in his abdominal region caught Raven's eye, and without thinking, the dark girl touched it.

Immediately, she gasped for breath. She saw it.

It was her.

It was too painful to watch, and yet, try as she might, Raven couldn't make herself lift her hand off of Beast Boy's body…not yet. Not while she was having a premonition of what she did.

Reading her book…an annoying joke…God, he was so bothersome at times…he wouldn't leave her alone.

She told him to, and he wouldn't…a tick formed in her head…he was still trying to get her to lighten up…he wouldn't quit…she would make him.

She closed her book harshly…too harsh to be of her nature…Beast Boy had flinched at her action. She got up off of the sofa…glared at him…lectured him…and when she thought her point had come across loud and clear, she decided to retire to her room for the afternoon.

It didn't come across loud and clear, though.

One crack…one joke was all it took.

Anger flared in Raven's eyes…turning around…mentally throwing the changeling onto the couch. Another lecture…to leave her alone…did he understand?

He cowered in fear…and then took that_ as a joke…_

And Raven could get angrier…it was now possible…a wave of black energy sent him into a window pane.

He was sorry, he said…WHY WOULDN'T HE JUST SHUT UP_?!_

Again…and again…each time the glass broke more and more…each time her laughter became more maniacal…until he flew out…a stunned look on his face…the last reaction she saw of him…before his attempt to morph into a bird, away from the danger…for a split second, successful…then, a failure…about six feet away…he shuddered when he hit the ground…she leapt after him…

He was okay…she noticed…the window wasn't…a wave of her hand…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…and the shards were replaced into their positions in the pane.

A cold hand clamped at hers, and Raven's eyes shot open. She was teary eyed – a sharp pang in her chest registered everything she had seen in her premonition.

The rescuer who took her hand looked at her skeptically, and removed her palm from Beast Boy's bloodied body.

The man quickly rejoined two others who were hoisting a cot out of the boat. The two remaining men picked up Beast Boy carefully, and placed him onto the cot, preparing to load him onto the boat.

One of the guys came over to Raven who was now joined by the rest of the Titans.

"Any idea how this happened?" the man asked.

Raven looked at the others, biting her lip, thinking full well that the truth was going to explode out of them at any given moment.

"Freak accident of some sort," Robin shrugged. "Not sure what happened."

The guy nodded, and went back to the boat. "We'll make sure someone calls you when he gets to the hospital," he shouted.

Robin acknowledged the comment, and then motioned everyone back to the Tower.

Raven simply stood there for a moment, baffled by what just happened.

"You coming, Raven?" Robin asked, spinning around from the doorway.

Raven turned to him. "You didn't tell them the truth," she remarked.

He merely shrugged at the comment, and then, hesitantly, made his way back to the Goth.

"…You…really didn't know what happened…did you?" he asked slowly.

"No…I didn't. I _don't_," Raven said, tears now silently falling from her eyes. She would have wiped them away…in fact, she would have hidden the hurt, period.

She didn't feel like herself, though. She _wasn't_ herself. She was…confused, and scared, and so many other emotions. And she wasn't afraid to show it right now; she wasn't afraid of breaking anything else. She was just scared at how everything would turn out.

"Come inside…we'll…tell you what happened," Robin offered.

"Robin?" Raven said, her voice slightly higher pitched than usual. It was impossible for her to be expressionless right now.

"Yeah?" he said.

"…Do you believe me?" she asked, forcing herself to look him in the eyes…tear-stained as she was.

It took the same amount of strength for Robin to look in her eyes. "I'm trying to," he said, in not so much as a whisper, putting a hand on her shoulder, and leading her up to the Tower.

* * *

As always, reviews are welcome, appreciated...and will someday be required :P. 

Oh yeah, and btw...this has REALLY been bugging me lately...do any of you know if the Tower is "Titan's Tower", "Titans Tower", or "Titans' Tower"...this whole apostrophe thing is bugging the crap outta me... :S. Otayz...I'm beginning to ramble! :P


	4. A Shred of Evidence

Mind Games

Wowzerz...I feel like I haven't updated in forever...and it's only been four days! lolz. Seriously, though, I'll have to admit, I was and still am truly timid to post this chapter. You have no idea how much I'm shaking right now, lolz! So far it was the hardest one for me to write, and frankly, I don't think the next one'll be a doozy either. So when you flame me, please make it somewhat constructive. XD.

This part isn't as dramatic as the others because I was just so happy during the past four days...which is really BAD! God forbid any of you try to do a dramatic ficcy with Raven in it and are HAPPY! 'Tis terrible...gave me a bit of writer's block, that did.

Which reminds me, props go out to WitchGirl_, _who, though this ficcy is dedicated to her, tried to help me with this chappie...and everything she said was everything I had thought about. "Great minds..." :P. Btw, if you ever go to read a ficcy of hers, be advised...SKIP THE PROFILE!!! I mean it, not even a GLANCE at it! Just go straight down to her snazzy fics!

Which also reminds me, keystone is in the process of writing a friggin' awesome possum ficcy called "Hell's Angel". Read it. Review it. It's...well, awesome possum. Perfect example of imagery. Frankly, it thoroughly pisses me off that the story's hardly being reviewed. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! It rox mah sox!

This chappie also adds to the confusion, which, btw, it has now become a favorite hobby of mine during this fic to see you all trying to guess what's going on...some of you are relatively close, and I generally LMAO! So take out your lil' list o' clues there, and analyze this baby, because nothing, I repeat, NOTHING will be explained until the very end. ::cackles::

As usual I thank you all! DUDES...58 reviews...3 chapters...makes me feel like _Love Potion No. 9_ was a total waste of time, lolz! But good things happen when ya wait...and this story and you peeps reviewing are definitely the best thing that's happened to me yet! Hellz no I'm not sucking up; honesty is the best policy.

I will respond to my reviews at the end of this chappie. Everyone who reviewed is responded to. With all of that said, enjoy! :D

* * *

A Shred of Evidence

Breakfast the next day was just as dismal as the night it preceded. There was no vivacity in the room. No one to cheer things up.

It was all too quiet.

And though Raven constantly pressed for such tranquility, she couldn't stand it now. The silence came at the wrong time.

It was all Raven could do to keep herself situated next to her friends – who, she sensed, were often stealing glances at her while she merely poked at her breakfast sausage.

In all honesty, she really didn't want to be next to them right now. After all, none of them had confirmed that they believed her.

When Robin led her into the Tower last night, the two came in to find the main room deserted. Starfire and Cyborg had already retired to their sleeping chambers. It was at this first moment of absolute silence – save for the wind that blew so carelessly through the shattered window – that Raven, and most likely the rest of her fellow Titans, realized just how much of an asset Beast Boy's persona was in the Tower….

Look at us… Raven thought, still poking at her sausage, not feeling hungry in the slightest. _We're acting as though he's _dead_. I mean, sure, the video games aren't on by now, and there's no one complaining about tofu for breakfast…but he's still alive…why isn't that enough? Why can't anyone _believe_ me?_

Cyborg was the first to stand up. He trudged to the garbage, emptying the morsels that remained on his plate, and then made his way to the sink, where he abandoned his dishes.

His voice was the first the pierce the silent barrier that fell within the Tower. "Yo, anybody know who's got dish duty?" he asked while slowly leaving the kitchen, hoping the weeklong chore didn't go to him.

"…Beast Boy," Robin answered, after swallowing his first bite of breakfast since the four Titans came down.

Starfire winced and Cyborg flinched at the changeling's name. Raven sensed the whole thing coming, but refused to show acknowledgement; she simply thought of this as the perfect opportunity to escape the breakfast table.

"It's okay. I'll do them," she offered, grabbing her plate, cup, and silverware, and making her way to the sink.

Even the sound of rushing water from the kitchen faucet didn't seem loud enough to break the silence that the room underwent once again.

And the tension…as cliché as the thought was, the tension was so thick, it truly _could_ have been cut with a knife.

It felt as though every action Raven performed put her friends at guard…like she was some vicious attack dog, and they were the frightened little children armed with mace.

The sound of moving chairs could be heard, and the next moment, Raven felt the auras of Starfire and Robin nearer her. Both of them were emptying their plates clean and disposing of them via the sink.

Starfire was the first, throughout the entire morning, to address Raven.

"Thank you so much, Friend Raven, for volunteering your time to wipe the crumbs off of these repeatedly dirtied utensils," she said, putting on her best…and most fake yet…smile.

The blue-clad girl simply nodded.

Her intentions were good, but Raven could still tell that Starfire was on her guard near her. It hurt, really. How wouldn't it? When one spends a couple of years sharing a house with four other teenagers who become best friends…and all of the trust that was once held in a certain individual is obliterated in one night…it was impossible _not_ to feel anything.

And when one looked past the artificial smile Starfire just gave…she called Raven _'friend'_. Did the word seriously maintain its value and still apply? She wasn't sure…but then, she didn't want to question.

Soon enough, the other three Titans decided it was best to finish off the morning with a nice, brisk training session, and – all agreeing – they soon departed for the gym room.

"You're welcome to join us, Raven…if you want to," Robin pressed, in his typical leadership way.

Raven silently scoffed at him; she knew he was pretending the offer, still skeptical about the night before, just like the rest of them…just like _her_.

"No thanks," she declined, impassively, in her trademark monotone. "I have to meditate."

"Okay. But the offer's always up for grabs," Robin said, leaving the kitchen for the gym room.

And now she was alone.

Engulfed in the silence that had already existed for most of breakfast.

Raven was free to think now, without feeling the tension in her teammates' presence. And her thoughts flowed freely…cleanly…without hesitation or alarm at being disturbed….

Why did they even _pretend_?! They would've all been downright better off if everyone just admitted that they didn't trust Raven anymore. But, then, nothing came easy, did it? No…life was tough. _This_ was tough.

She lived through the memories in her sleep, in her consciousness…. When silence consumed the room, Raven's thoughts consumed her – without permission, without stopping…

Beast Boy…

How could she do something like that and not know how, or _that_, she did it?!

The mere thought of it drove the Gothic girl to the brink of insanity!

She _had_ to figure things out.

No.

She had had enough.

Raven put the last plate on a dish rack to dry, wrung out the dishcloth, and tossed it back to its rightful position in the sink.

She didn't need to figure things out. Not as much as she needed to clear her mind of the whole thing. She couldn't afford any of this…not to relive or rethink any of it. Not now, anyway. It was still too early to even _want_ to make sense of things.

Without further thought, Raven pursued the corridor to her room.

---

If she expected meditation to come easy for her, she was wrong.

Raven sighed, and looked at her clock. It was already one o'clock in the afternoon.

And by this time, she couldn't even get herself to levitate right.

The dark girl gave up, got off the ground, and crawled into her bed. It _never_ took her this long to clear her mind, no matter _what _the circumstances.

And if she couldn't even get herself to focus today, who knows what else could go wrong…

Pointless. The prospect of enduring this entire day just seemed pointless.

There was no use in going downstairs to talk to anyone. No matter what she claimed to have done yesterday, it was three pairs of eyes against one, and Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all claimed that Raven threw Beast Boy out of the Tower. And if she _really_ wanted to prove them wrong, their evidence had been there…crippled…lying on the rocks outside of the Tower, and what did she have?

What was going on?

She _saw_ Bryan, she _felt_ Bryan, she knew he existed, but there was nothing to show for it.

Raven gave a muffled yell into her pillow, pressing both sides of the plush object on either side of her face with her hands.

Life sucks, she thought, throwing her pillow aside and shifting her weight on her mattress. A soft crinkle near her elbow made her jump unexpectedly.

The Goth sat up and looked down at what her arm had crumbled.

It was a piece of paper…left under her pillow.

…She _saw_ Bryan…she _felt_ Bryan…she knew he existed…but there was nothing to show for it.

Nothing to show for it, until _now_.

---

The gym room doors admitted Raven in without a problem. She stepped in, crossed her arms, and stood directly in the middle of the doorway, until she was sure everyone knew they were in her presence.

One by one, the Titans stopped what they were doing – Robin in mid-jab, Starfire in mid-flight, Cyborg in mid-lift.

"Er…Hey, Raven," Robin said, addressing her in his leader-like way.

Raven looked around at the three, and noted their expressions. They were still timid around her – not like she expected any change, really. But their emotions towards her, she realized, made her feel more…well, _powerful_ in a way. Unpredictable. Confident. She actually kind of liked the feeling.

"…You're done meditating, I guess?" Robin continued.

Raven looked back at him. "No," she confirmed. "As a matter of fact, I couldn't meditate at all. Not before, or after, I found _this_." Raven unfolded her arms to reveal the paper she had unintentionally crumbled while in her room.

Starfire piped up. "And what is the occasion for capturing our interest with us such a disheveled and white surface?"

Raven blinked. "It's a piece of paper, Starfire."

The Tameranean looked as though she was processing the information. "Oh. I see," she said, wringing her hands. "Would it…wish to be our friends?"

The other three sweat dropped, while the redheaded alien simply scratched at her neck with a sheepish smile.

"I understand that no one here believes me when I say that yesterday I went to visit Bryan Spencer. And that's fine, considering that you had your fair share of evidence pointing against me," Raven said, looking at them all straight in the eye with intensity. Ferocity.

"I may have done what I did to Beast Boy, but that doesn't change the fact that I _still_ believe that I visited Bryan, too. Now, I don't know what's going on. I don't know if I was in two places at once or what's been happening. But I saw Bryan, I _touched_ Bryan, I know that he exists.

"I can tell you the room number he stayed at, the name of the lady at the desk who let me in, the amount of time it takes for the damn elevator to get to the third floor. I can describe the doctor who was in the elevator near me, show you how I got out of the damn thing because it was so slow, and tell you all about the representative of the Make-a-Wish Foundation who met with me there. And if all of that isn't evidence enough for you that I was at Jump City Hospital yesterday, then this piece of paper…this _inanimate object_," she said pointedly to Starfire, who smiled sheepishly once more, "is all of the proof you need."

Raven opened up the letter, shoved it towards Robin, who automatically took it, and then turned to the doorway, storming out in confidence.

She won. She _knew_ she had. The situation was still unexplainable, but her point was well proven, whether or not the other Titans chose to believe it.

"Hold on," the gung-ho leader said when he found his voice.

Raven spun around, slightly shaking – the effect of her brilliant execution.

"Come here, Raven," he said, motioning for her.

Raven sighed. "Don't tell me –"

"We're not gonna say we don't believe you, Rae," Cyborg confirmed.

Raven looked at him.

Her monologue seemed to have changed his whole attitude.

"We merely wish to overcome this entire ordeal," Starfire said.

"As a team," Robin finished.

The blue-clad girl looked to her friends, who were all wearing determined expressions on their faces, and she couldn't help but smile. So they believed her?

God, she hoped so.

Robin studied his telekinetic teammate for a moment, and then proceeded to ask her, "What exactly is this?" holding the letter up as if on cue.

"That's the letter I received from Carl Sandberg. He's from the Make-a-Wish Foundation. He's actually the one who greeted me on my visit to see Bryan."

"And you saw him yesterday?" Cyborg inquired further.

"Mmm-hmmm," Raven nodded. "I came back and you guys had said that I threw Beast Boy out the window."

"But these events do not correspond!" Starfire exclaimed. "There must be further investigation and clarification!"

"Don't worry, Star," Robin said, smirking. "Whatever it is, we'll get to the bottom of it. Nothing's impossible for the Teen Titans."

* * *

Pssh...you **WISH** that was the end! Sorry, but when you started reviewing, you pretty much signed up for the long haul! We've gotta good 9 more chappies to do here...remember? Superstitious numbers? 

Well, I hope that was enjoyable. 'Twas a really hard one to write. Please, whether you enjoyed it or not, review...or flame, whichever. Now to respond to my precious reviewers!

**Zoe Rose: **Oh, you rock mah socks big time! Thanks so much for reading "Midnight Snack" too. :D I'm glad you found that enjoyable! And your reviews flatter me as much as you claim I flatter you, lolz! Man, I love a good ego-boost :P.

**grimreaper: **Thanks so much for the compliment! Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! :)

**idolizar: **LMAO!!! Welcome aboard the train of confusion! All will be explained in, I'm planning, chapters 11 and 12. And yes, I do like coffee. Anyone who's even an _eighth_ Cuban in their right minds would love coffee! :P

**Sarah-Crysala: **tsk tsk...You know better. ::sings:: I'll never tell...Hope you liked this chappie, which'll prolly be the devastating end to my "PAGEMASTA" reputation (am I right, WitchGirl? :P).

**FLCLFanaticMyora: **Thanks a bunch! You make me smile! :D (And you're welcome! Thank _you_ first!)

**keystone: **Me? An ego-booster? Now how could you have told me that after your review, huh? "Masterpiece"...I thank you...you flatter me! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY tomorrow! Tee hee hee... :P

**Underworld Ruler 0507: **Spank you much! Here's to updating! ::clinks of milk glasses:: (...I'm too young to drink :P)

**Zodokai: **Tee hee hee...glad I could catch ya offguard!

**Alexandreta: **DUDE. o.O Believe it or not, that Carl Sandberg thing was totally random. It just popped into my head...should I change it? Cuz now the thought of it being a real poet n' all freaks me out...I'm thinking of changing it. Wouldn't really matter to me. The name is irrelevant, but the numbers are. (**BIG HINT ALERT! BIG HINT ALERT!**)So, yeah, you tell me whatcha think. Oh, and thanks for the compliment concerning Rae. Very much appreciated!

> FOG 
> 
> **THE fog comes  
on little cat feet.**
> 
> **It sits looking  
over harbor and city  
on silent haunches  
and then moves on.**
> 
> (Prolly describes how ya feel right about now, huh? lolz. Sandberg's a pretty cool poet.)

**artemisgirl: **Isn't confuzzlation funTASTIC?!?! And thanks for answering the Q. :D 

**ShadowSage2: **o.O I almost made you cry? Dude...that's so awesome! Thanks for letting me know that! I'm thrilled my writing could actually have that type of impact...what an ego-boost. ::claps and throws her pom-poms out like a cheerleader on speed:: LMAO! That cracked me up!!! Thanks for all of your kind words! Doesn't mean you can't flame this chappie, though.

**Zako Lord of Randomnessness: **XD XD XD You have no idea how thrilled I was to hear that! Thanks so much!

**Flying Star: **Well, I guess it's apparent that I got your e-mail, lolz. And thanks so much for all of your reviews! As for the question... dun dun DUN! Clarification later! For now on, MORE CONFUSION WILL ENSUE!!! WHOO-HOO!!! :P

**Buhnana Munkey: **What's cookin'?! :P And when are ya gonna update, HUH??? Tee hee...thanks for stopping by to check out this ficcy! I'm flattered that it's on your faves list. XD NOW UPDATE!!! WOOT!!! (Getting hyper here...)

**audi katia:** Oooh! I've never gotten a rose buhfore!!! XD Spanks a bunch! And thanks so much for reviewing! Your kind words are greatly appreciated!

**Angels624: **Thanks! Okay! :D

**slytheringrl1387: **Hewo Tifforz! :D Glad you're thrilled, and I do my work on the compo, so THERE! :P

**red: **Sure thing, buddy!

**Peter the Muggle: **WAFF...okay, I was trying to figure this out..."Wicked Arse Fan Fic?" um..."Weird Arse Fan Fic?" Perhaps, "What A F---ed up Fic"? I dunno...I'm trying. Seriously, what's it mean??? :S Thanks so much for reviewing! :D

**WitchGirl: **(in response to all ::Counts::...FOUR reviews) ROFLMAO!!! You, my friend, are a PAGEMASTA of deep stuff! lolz. E-mail and tell me what you thought I was gonna do that inspired your sequel idea! MUST KNOW! Weeeeeee!!!!!!!! Thanks so much for reviewing this story...and each chapter separately...you truly rock! XD

**TamerTerra: **LMAO! Your English teacher sounds like she rocks! Apostrophes...but then we'd all be speaking so...Shakespearian-like. Nope. Apostrophes have to stay! :P. Glad I could make you react like you did! Thanks so much for reviewing...and as for "Herbal Tea"...dude, you're crazy! Triple update...WOW!!! :P Props to ya!

**Dante Gemini: **Ha ha! To the confusion! Oh, I love this! lolz. "maelstrom of bewilderment"...you been reading the dictionary??? :S :P. And no, got 2's on both APs...didn't pass, don't care. As for your e-mails...dude, you don't e-mail me. How am I supposed to respond to nonexistent e-mails?! :S

**KeLLy BeaNz: **Thank you for the **absolute confirmation**!!! That was killing my curiosity forever! I can't believe I didn't check there...I've got, like, 4 of the comic books, is all, but they say 'Titans Tower'. Wow...I'm such a nimrod. :P Well, I updated...I'm still scured about it, but no worries. Well...some...I'm not gonna ramble on! Thanks so much for the review!

* * *

Remember, whether you have positive or negative things to flame/say to me, I need some constructive criticism. THERE **HAVE** TO BE WEAK POINTS IN MY WRITING, THERE SIMPLY **MUST**!!! 'Tis all, spank you much! 


	5. Falling Star

**Mind Games**

Falling Star

_Could this _get_ any more confusing!_

Robin clasped the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger pensively, sighing in frustration. They've been at this for _hours_ now…

"OK," he said, forming yet another sort of theory about the past events in his mind, "let me get this straight."

Raven looked up in a bored manner at the other three Titans, who were all, basically, trying to figure out whether or not she was insane. They went through yesterday's events thoroughly for hours now, ever since she found the invitation from the Make-A-Wish Foundation.

They now established themselves in the living room, tired of the sweaty, non-meditative atmosphere the gym had provided.

"Raven," Robin began. The blue-clad girl stared attentively in his direction. "You said you were at the Jump City Hospital yesterday visiting Bryan…"

"Right," she confirmed.

"…at the same time _we_ said that we saw what you did to Beast Boy."

"Mmm-hmm."

"You were supposedly returning from the hospital about five minutes after we saw what you did with Beast Boy."

"Yes."

"…and you _know_ for a _fact_ that your powers couldn't have allowed you to be in two places at once."

"Right."

"Okay, then. It's settled!" Robin said, sitting up straight, his hands clapped together.

"Wait…what do you mean it's settled?" Cyborg asked. "What've we got?"

"…Nothing," the Boy Wonder scowled.

"Yet _again_ foiled by misconceptions," Starfire frowned.

The four Titans joined in a collective sigh of utter confusion, and then, a momentary silence.

"…So…" Cyborg said, fiddling his thumbs for lack of anything better to do, "anyone up for pizza?"

Robin, Starfire, and Raven looked at each other and nodded in answer, getting up resolutely, and filing out of the Tower.

Fifteen minutes at the Pizza Parlor traditionally led the Titans to half a tray of plain cheese pizza, as well as their second refill on soda.

Minus Beast Boy, the Titans had half a tray of _pepperoni_ pizza left, their second soda refill, and something to discuss other than pizza toppings…

"Any word on BB's condition?" Cyborg said, picking up the conversation left at the Tower through his mouthful of an all-meat experience.

Robin swallowed a bite of his pizza, and responded, "No. No word from the hospital yet. I'm assuming they're still running tests on him or something."

He took a sip of soda through his straw, and looked around at his comrades at the table:

Cyborg, typically enjoying every morsel of pepperoni that entered his mouth; Starfire, studying the parlor's menu whilst taking small bites of her slice of pizza…

He turned to look at the cloaked torso that belonged to Raven, who was simply stirring her soda with a straw since the Titans arrived at their favorite lunch locale.

A pang of sympathy jabbed at Robin's stomach as he studied the powerful, slender, and frail figure that deliberately sat at his right.

He felt for her…he really did. In fact, the Boy Wonder would have been lying if he denied ever relating to Raven's situation.

Granted, there was the fact that Robin knew what he was doing when he reluctantly agreed to become Slade's apprentice, and he was hurting the Titans to _save _them. But neither of them had ever even _imagined_ hurting their friends…their _family_…

And Raven…she didn't know _what_ was going on…

No one did.

He would be there for her, though. Ever since the team was created, Raven never gave Robin a reason to doubt or disbelieve her. And ever since the team was created, Raven had thrown all of her support and belief in her four new friends.

He wasn't going to let her down now. He would believe and support her just like she always did for him…for all of the Titans. After all, _birds of a feather…_

Robin quickly dropped his thoughts as he realized that he was spacing out on the poor girl's body.

Slumped over, quiet…he wondered if the conversation regarding Beast Boy disturbed her in anyway…

"Hey, Raven?" he said when he found his voice, putting what he hoped was a comforting gloved hand on her arm.

The Gothic teenager jumped at the simple gesture, and trailed her eyes from where the leader's hand touched her to his masked face.

"This talk…about what happened yesterday…is it stopping you from enjoying yourself?"

Raven heaved a sigh. "The only reason I shouldn't be enjoying myself is because I don't _know_ what happened."

Robin looked to Cyborg and Starfire, who were both studying their hooded friend.

"Raven, dear friend," Starfire cooed, "none of us have knowledge as to what happened yesterday. Why, it is even possible that our own imaginations were working against us! None of us has sufficient enough information to know yesterday's occurrences for a fact. You must not distress yourself so much."

"That doesn't cut it," Raven snapped in a patient tone, shaking off Robin's arm and halting her stirring. "You all aren't the reason Beast Boy is hospitalized right now. _I _am. And something happened with _my_ powers that got him that way. It was three pairs of eyes against one, and that window didn't shatter twice by itself…you guys _have_ to be right. I just…the whole thing's so confusing."

"Agreed," Cyborg said. "But that doesn't mean we can't get through it. We're the _Titans_, and we're gonna do like we promised. We're _gonna_ get through this, and we're gonna do so as a _team_."

Raven nodded, secretly appreciative of their support. She turned from Cyborg's face to the road, just about to say something when Robin added onto Cyborg's piece.

"And to be able to solve what's going on as a team, we need knowledge. We know our end of the story, but Raven, _every _and _anything_ you remember from your visit with Bryan is gold. We need to know what happened there from when you first walked in to when you – "

"It'll have to wait," Raven interrupted, standing up and acknowledging the road directly across the street from them. The other Titans looked to where she was pointing at the exact moment that a parked taxicab collided with an office building across the street.

Jump City civilians everywhere, including the Pizza Parlor, started running and screaming like their lives depended on it.

A high-pitched cackle was heard – the holder of the voice unseen – as an army of thin, green lasers tackled the already damaged taxi, making it explode in it's location seconds later. The voice then mumbled somewhat victoriously about some indiscernible 'snot munching'.

"Gizmo," Starfire whispered, her jaw and fists both clenched.

"Team," Robin ordered, getting on the parlor's ledge, ready to jump, "search the premises for whoever's behind this. I'm thinking the H.I.V.E.. Find them. Take them down." The other three team members nodded in understanding. "TEEN TITANS, GO!"

And with that, Robin started jumping the rooftops, Starfire flew into action with Cyborg, and Raven levitated a few yards back.

Sure enough, Mammoth – running along side two pairs of spider-like legs with Gizmo on top – was identified as the one responsible for the taxicab's sudden crash, while the boy genius was the one behind the car's explosion.

Starfire sped towards them, sending Cyborg to the ground where he engaged in a fistfight with the strongest H.I.V.E. member.

The alien girl then flew up and around Gizmo repeatedly, as he tried and failed in his attempts to shoot her down with various lasers and missiles.

Her distraction worked. As she was flying circles around the little villain, Robin lashed out several bird-a-rangs, a few of which cut straight into one of the four spider legs Gizmo was controlling. And now, try as he might, the boy couldn't maintain his control over all four legs again, sending him toppling down…

But amidst all of the chaos that was just starting to ensue, one H.I.V.E. member was missing…

_Where was Jinx_?

Raven's thought was soon answered when a pink-haired witch hurled herself onto the dark girl's back, the sudden pressure making the Titan lose her balance in the air, dropping both females onto the asphalt.

The sorceress had an evil grin playing across her lips as she looked into the eyes of the Goth she had pinned down. "Well…it seems to be our lucky day. Only four Titans to destroy."

"Two-and-a-half against four?" Raven smirked. "I like those odds." She freed one of her legs and rammed it into Jinx's stomach, sending her flying a few yards to the side, where she clasped her abdominal region.

Recovering, the villainess charged at her foe, only to have to stop herself from crashing headlong into a wall, seeing as Raven had side stepped to avoid the impact of her body again.

Furious, Jinx pelted the pavement with her powers. Each wave of pink missed Raven, as she glided in zigzags away from harm.

Finally, the witch unleashed a huge burst of pink energy on the asphalt, making the tar split apart and collide upward in a trail to Raven's hover spot slightly above ground. The psychic raised herself a little bit higher, avoiding the elevated tar completely.

Raven smirked victoriously…a little too soon.

Jinx had used her powers in a place where a sewer traveled under the road; therefore, sending high amounts of sewer water spurting up unexpectedly where Raven situated herself, causing her to fly backwards into a wall…

Gizmo betrayed his damaged spider leg gear, and replaced it with mechanical bat-like wings, as he flew past the Tamaranean who was attacking the air surrounding him with neon green starbolts.

The shortest H.I.V.E. member decided to retaliate, and turning around, faced Starfire as he flew backwards, shooting missiles and lasers in her direction as she interweaved through the air, dodging them.

"I do not wish to harm you!" she said, though her eyes were ablaze.

Gizmo gave her look of contempt. "Aww…how sweet. Sorry if I don't return the feeling!"

At once, he expelled an assortment of beams through the air to surround the alien girl, cackling at the frightened look in her eyes before a dense fog set in around her. As the smoke from the projectiles cleared, Gizmo's confident smile of satisfaction vanished upon seeing Starfire hovering in her exact spot – unmoved, untouched, unharmed.

The girl charged at Gizmo, green energy glowing threateningly in her hands. The boy genius dodged it, however, grinning maniacally, as he shot further into the air. "Going up!"

But rather than continue her cat-and-mouse chase, Starfire maintained her position in the air wearing a smug expression on her face as a deeper voice corrected him. "Going _down_."

Gizmo looked up in surprise. "Huh?"

Robin appeared before him, apparently awaiting his arrival on a nearby rooftop.

With one stroke of his bo-staff, Gizmo's technological backpack started malfunctioning, making the boy plunge to the Jump City streets, screaming for lack of knowing what to do.

Starfire flew downwards swiftly to his rescue, catching him by the scruff of the neck right before he hit the ground.

Gizmo looked at the alien girl who saved him with a bewildered look, before he attempted to flee the scene by foot. He didn't get far; Robin threw several ice disks in his direction, freezing his body up to his waist.

The Tamaranean looked back up at Robin and smiled. He gave a smile of his own, saluted her, and took off to help Cyborg via grappling hook…

_He was strong, but he was slow_…

That was Mammoth's weakness, Cyborg discovered, seeing as the hairy gargantuan did nothing but keep up at his offensive attacks, while the half-robot tried and succeeded in dodging every jab.

_Let's just end this now._

Cyborg whipped out his sonic cannon, but not before Mammoth gave one last attempt to punch him – and succeeded – swiping him right across the head.

Cyborg stumbled from the pressure, trying to aim, but his vision blurred…

"I'm finishing this," Jinx informed her foe with malice, rubbing her head where Raven had just mauled her with a few rocks.

"I'd like to see you try," Raven said, her hands at the ready.

Jinx charged at her, jumping in the air for a spinning kick.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven chanted, telekinetically grasping her enemy's foot. She was stopped in mid air.

"Huh!" Jinx looked down at her leg, encased in a black aura. "Ergh!" she growled, clutching her leg, and trying to pull it out of Raven's hold.

The psychic looked around; Cyborg was fighting quite near her, getting as equally hurt as Mammoth was.

"_This_ is finished," Raven confirmed. "But Cyborg will be more than happy to see you finish _that_!"

"Wuh ?" was all Jinx had time to say, before she was thrown quite a yards distance away, slamming into Mammoth, and making them both topple over.

"Thanks, Rae!" Cyborg said, giving her a thumbs-up.

The Goth merely looked at him and shrugged.

It took a while, but the H.I.V.E. were finally in a position to the Titans' advantage – in the middle of the four-way street, perfect enough room for one Titan to block each road.

The H.I.V.E. members stood up, and looked around at the vigilantes surrounding them.

"We're not through with you pit sniffers, yet!" a thawed out Gizmo smirked.

"So you guys _still _haven't learned your lesson?" Robin questioned. "That's fine. We're ready."

"Let's try your luck with a new attack, then," Jinx said, as she and the other two H.I.V.E. members took on a stance. "Attack pattern – "

"_Beta_!"

Jinx looked around in alarm for the person who called the attack name with her…a female…

She looked to Raven, who was smirking mischievously. "Jinx, knock on wood," she said, telekinetically throwing a wood board her way, the impact making her nemesis fly into a wall.

The two remaining H.I.V.E. members still took on their stance.

"Titans, finish them!" Robin ordered, but not before being stopped by Mammoth, who, in a last ditch attempt, bashed the middle of the street with his fists, making the pavement split into two entirely separate entities.

And that's when it happened.

Raven squinted her eyes…she couldn't be sure…

There, on the corner across the street from her was a wheelchair…

And not just a wheelchair. There was a _boy_ sitting in it…features so familiar…and a hospital attendant at his side…

_Bryan?_

_But what was he doing out of the hospital!_

_He should be in there feeling better…away from this chaos and danger…_and danger. Raven simply looked there staring wide-eyed.

_No!_

"Do anything, Bird Boy," Mammoth warned, "and it'll be the end of her."

He pointed to Starfire, who was the only Titan on the H.I.V.E.s side of the street.

"Wha ?" the Tamaranean said, before Gizmo catapulted onto her back, holding her mouth shut.

"Get your hands off of her!" Robin shouted.

"Um…how about, no," Gizmo cackled, as Mammoth took the alien girl captive under his gigantic build.

"Release him, at once," Raven demanded, her eyes starting to change into their magnificent white glow.

Mammoth blinked. "'_Him_'? You mean _her_? Not a chance."

"Then you'll have to deal with us," Raven said. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

Mammoth and Gizmo were blown away from the gigantic release of energy, precisely at the same spot where Jinx was hurled. "Oh…no…" she whimpered, before having a good ton of human weight burying her.

Raven raced over to the undamaged Tamaranean.

"Raven!" she greeted joyously.

"What were you _thinking_!" the dark girl demanded of her friend.

Starfire chose her words carefully. "I am most certain I was thinking I could 'kick the bu – '"

"You _can't_."

Starfire cocked her head to a side.

"Bryan, you've got cancer, you should be in the hospital right now getting better, not over here where you could easily get hurt!"

_What the hell was he doing outside of the freaking hospital!_

Again, the alien questioned her friend. "Bryan? Who is this Bryan? And you are very much mistaken, Raven. I am not a 'cancer'. In fact, my zodiac sign is that of a – "

"Oh great, amnesia, too?" Raven scoffed. "Look, you shouldn't be here. You should be back at the hospital."

"I…should?" Starfire blinked.

"Yes!"

"But…I was merely helping…" she offered, being interrupted again.

"No," Raven said. "We can handle it. You need to go back to the hospital."

Robin and Cyborg looked from the girls to each other. Clearly, the females had no idea that the H.I.V.E. were charging back their way. The boys took it into their own hands, then, and charged back at their enemies.

"But I am a part of this team!" a confused Starfire protested.

"No you're not!"

"I am so!"

"Bryan – "

"I am NOT Bryan!"

"Oh, please."

"Raven, I must be persistent in saying that you are confusing me with another individual!"

The telepathic sighed. "Look. We'll just get you back to the hospital, and…"

"I. _Belong_. Here," Starfire said, clenching her fists.

Raven stared at her hard. "Alright. I guess I'll just have to take matters into my own hands."

And with that, Raven grabbed hold of the person she presumed to be Bryan.

"What – ? Raven! Release me, now!" Starfire whined, squirming in Raven's grip.

"You'll thank me later, Bryan. You shouldn't be playing out here when you need to get better."

"I AM NOT BRYAN!" the furious alien said, loosening a hand and shooting a starbolt at her friend.

Not expecting this, Raven was knocked back into the diminished taxicab that started the entire fight. The Titan got up from the pile of auto parts, soaked in oil, rubbing her head.

The H.I.V.E. and two male Titans abruptly stopped their fight to see what the huge crash was, and gasped when they saw Raven recovering from a blow, and Starfire huffing – obviously the one who delivered the injury.

The anger in Starfire's eyes faded just as quickly as it came. Upon seeing what she did, the girl quickly rushed to her friend, extremely apologetic.

"Oh, Raven! I am so sorry! Please forgive me! I never meant to do that! To hurt you! I !"

Raven waved her hand quickly in Starfire's direction, emitting a stream of black energy that wrapped itself around the redhead's neck.

"What the hell is your problem?" Raven said slowly, a hint of malice in her voice.

"Please, Raven. I didn't not mean to take such actions!"

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" she said, rage now flooding her entire system.

The alien cringed.

"Where's Bryan?"

"…Bryan?"

"I saw him before you _hit_ me," Raven informed her.

"But, Raven. You – "

"I don't. Want. Explanations. Where is Bryan Spencer?" she commanded.

"Simply liberate me from your grasp and I will – "

"ENOUGH!" her temper taken to it's extremity, Raven slammed her friend against a nearby brick wall.

Starfire whimpered. "Raven, please!"

"I am going to ask you one more time. Why did you hit me, and where is Bryan?"

"I don't know," she faltered.

"NONSENSE!" Again Raven slammed Starfire into the wall.

The alien howled in pain now. "Raven! You are making a mistake!"

The Gothic teenager smirked evilly.

"Um…for the record…exactly whose side is she on?" Gizmo asked from a distance.

Raven removed Starfire from the wall once more for another slam.

"NO! Raven! Please, stop!" the Tamaranean pleaded.

She couldn't take it anymore. With the last word, tears flooded Starfire's eyes…uncontrollable, unfaltering tears.

The girl was terrified. There was only one other time she had seen Raven act this way…

Yesterday… 

_Beast Boy._

"Is that supposed to move me?" Raven inquired sarcastically, her eyes glowing red.

"Raven! That's enough!" Robin interjected, coming a bit closer to the action.

"But I'm not through with her yet," she stated.

"Well, in our opinion," Cyborg stated, preparing his laser cannon, "your time is up!"

The two Titan boys ran up to Raven and Starfire, while the former girl tried to keep them both away.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE!" she demanded in a demonic tone of voice.

"Raven, you don't know what you're doing!" Robin panted, dodging the telepathic energy that came their way.

"One more step, Bird Boy," Raven warned, making the Boy Wonder stop. "One more step, and it'll be the last step you ever take."

Robin smirked. "Now's not my time to go."

At once, as if on cue, Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, hitting Raven directly in her gut, causing her hold on Starfire to diminish.

The alien girl hit the asphalt hard, and Robin ran to her, irked at the entire event.

"Starfire? Star, are you okay?" he said, worry engulfing his vocal chords.

She looked at him in a dazed way. "Hospital," was all she said before she fainted…

Cyborg dashed to Raven's side, somewhat hesitantly. She was rubbing her stomach in the place where Cyborg's laser cannon hit it.

"Sorry about that," he said, offering her his hand.

Raven nodded, taking it without thinking. Soon enough, she found herself trying to escape the headlock her half-robot teammate had put her in.

"Cyborg! What are you _doing_? Let me _go_!"

"Not until you explain to me what you did to Star."

"Starfire! I didn't do anything to Starfire!" Raven protested. "What is the meaning of this!"

"Yes you _did_ do something to Star, Raven, don't mess around," he ordered, keeping his grip on her head.

"Cyborg…I don't know what you're talking about!" she said. "Now let me go!"

Cyborg took her out of the headlock and firmly placed his hands on her shoulders. Raven looked at his hands, and then studied his face.

Cyborg removed her hood, and looked at her intently, as if searching for the truth. "Rae?"

"_Yes_," Raven said, as if it was obvious who she was.

Cyborg continued to study her features. "Are you telling me you don't remember anything you just did?"

Raven stayed silent.

"Girl, we were fighting the H.I.V.E.," he told her, hoping to jog her memory.

"The H.I.V.E.?" she said, going wide-eyed. "Where are they?" she looked around, preparing to fight.

Cyborg looked around as well, his grip not easing on her shoulders. "Hmm…Guess they left when they saw what you did."

"'What I did'?" Raven repeated. "What do you mean, 'what I – '"

Raven looked up at him, paralyzed – as though something became clear. "Starfire," she whispered. "…I didn't."

"You _did_."

"No," she said. "When?"

"…Just now, Raven." He turned her around, so she could see the damage she inflicted.

A dented brick inlay…Starfire's body rested unconsciously with Robin, as he sat with his back against the wall, just finished calling the ambulance.

Raven felt her breath hitch up in her throat…

"But…oh," she said, finally remembering a bit of the fight. "She hit me first."

"Yeah, but then you went all…I dunno…" he trailed off.

Raven looked back at him, stunned, shaking her head, as though the entire scene was impossible.

"Rae," Cyborg said, his features softening in a mixture of confusion and sympathy, "what the hell is going on with you?"

Raven went back to staring at Starfire's limp body as it rested against their leader's chest. "I wish I knew, Cyborg. I _really_ wish I knew."


	6. Pandemonium, Part 1

**Mind Games**

Chapter 6...enjoy! :D

* * *

Pandemonium, Part 1

Raven sat in the middle of Robin and Cyborg, as they lingered patiently in the Jump City Hospital waiting room.

The paramedics had come for Starfire, and upon seeing the other Titans, gave them the option of accompanying the unconscious girl to the hospital. They all agreed, seeing that this was the best chance to check up on both Beast Boy and Starfire.

They were now waiting for the 'okay' to see Beast Boy.

Robin started pacing back and forth; Cyborg had been stroking his chin since they've been waiting, and Raven remained quiet the entire time. Not one word uttered since the trip to the hospital.

She did it again...

She _hurt_ another Titan, but even more so...

She was _conscious_ when she did it. She _knew_, in the back of her mind, that she was doing something wrong, and yet, she couldn't control it.

_Why_? _How_?

All she really knew for a fact was that she saw Bryan...how ever impossible it may have seemed, she saw him. And once she found herself in the pile of auto parts Starfire sent her into, he was gone. And she was furious.

Why did Starfire hit her? Her friend? Her teammate? It didn't make sense...

Nothing made sense...

With Beast Boy, she had no _clue_ as to what had happened. She knew for a fact that she had seen Bryan that day, the same time everyone else told her she had thrown the changeling out of a window.

_This_ time, however, she wasn't sure.

Bryan was _there_...but it didn't make sense.

He was supposed to be in the hospital, trying to feel better...expecting a permanent visit from death...

And yet he was out there, while she was in battle...wasn't he?

Or was it merely an illusion?

And Starfire...it was so sudden...and she was so angry..._hateful_ even. Why the Tamaranean had laid a hand on her, she wasn't sure. But all the same, Raven retaliated. She remembered it now...

The dark girl banged her helpless friend time and time again into a brick wall..._of her own freewill_.... She knew it was...in the back of her head, she _knew_ what she was doing...and even if she had tried, there was nothing Raven could do to stop herself from hurting the alien Titan.

_What was happening_?

She didn't know...it was all too much to take in...

Raven sighed – the first noise she made since her battle and realization that she almost killed another teammate.

Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder so as to cheer her up.

"You okay?" he asked her.

Raven deadpanned. "We were fighting the H.I.V.E. while _I_ was fighting my teammate...how would you feel?"

"Hey, we all know it was an accident...dunno _how_ it happened...but still. We're gonna get through this whole mess, like a _team_, just as we promised."

Raven nodded, and then looked at Robin – still pacing, still contemplative. "Is he mad?" she inquired of Cyborg.

"Robin? Nah...just thinking. I mean, it's weird...two accidents in two days?" Cyborg said. Then a sudden notion... "Rae, have any weird changes been taking place since yesterday?"

Raven thought about it. "Only that I can't meditate."

Cyborg cocked his head to the side. "Why not?"

"I don't know," Raven admitted. "But after breakfast today, I tried, and I couldn't even _levitate_ myself right. I mean, I'm still wondering how I could've controlled my powers for that battle with the H.I.V.E.. It's so confusing...once Starfire hit me, I just...I was out of it..."

"Yeah..." Cyborg said, in a spaced out way.

Robin sat back down, his forehead still wrinkled in thought. Raven turned to her left to look at him, and in just that moment, he decided to say something.

"So what happened?"

Raven looked to Cyborg for help.

"We still don't know...neither of us," Cyborg confessed.

A moment of silence.

"That kid..." Robin began slowly.

"Who? Bryan?" Raven said.

"Yeah, him," the Boy Wonder thought aloud. "Do you think he might have something to do with this?"

"What d'you mean?" the half-robot questioned.

"Well...Raven's only been acting like this ever since he came into the picture. Beast Boy yesterday, Starfire today...who's to say one of us might not be hospitalized tomorrow?"

"Hold on," Raven said. "Are you suggesting that a boy _with brain cancer _is strong enough to be causing all of this?" She raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

Robin shrugged. "It's possible, isn't it?"

"Look, I know he came into the picture at a very inconvenient time," Raven compromised, "but maybe it's all coincidence. I mean, Bryan would never do that..."

"How do you know, Raven?" Robin pressed, getting even more serious. "How do you know it couldn't be him behind this?"

"Because," she said, getting annoyed already with the hypothesis, "I talked to him; he's got cancer for goodness' sake! He can't just 'up and go' whenever he feels like it."

"Why not?" Robin inquired further.

Raven shot up her eyebrow at him. "Did you hear _anything _I just said?"

"What I mean is," Robin stated, "that the accidents...him...they're all _too_ incidental just to be a coincidence. Plus, you only spent an hour with him...how much did you get to know about him?"

"Enough to know he's got a good heart," Raven returned.

Robin countered, "Like what? What'd you guys talk about?"

"Regular, everyday things...what we like to read, how much we have in common...I mean, he told me I'm his _hero_, Robin," Raven informed him in a quiet tone. "Why would he do something to hurt his hero? He said he understood me...Robin, the kid knew me so well...you know what else he told me?"

Robin looked at her expecting an answer.

"He told me if he had one more wish...he'd make it so that I can _feel_ without fear of _hurting_ anyone..." she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Do you _know _how long I've wished for that?! To hear someone else tell me what I wanted since my childhood...he _couldn't_ be evil."

Cyborg put his arm around her completely now to console her, to keep her from crying again.

The entire prospect of what the Gothic teenager was doing caught each of the Titans in oblivion, _including_ her. None of them knew what was going on, and the last thing they needed was an irritated Raven to put up with while figuring out her predicament.

"He's just like any other fan I've ever had," Raven said shrugging, "except he confessed that he wanted the best for me. And he wanted me to laugh – what bad is there in a child like that?"

The boys were silent for a while.

"Maybe we could visit him?" Cyborg suggested. "Ask him what we need to know...maybe he's here to help, not to harm."

"Good idea, Cyborg," Robin said, after reflecting on the second-in-command's thought. "Raven, what if we visit him after we see Beast Boy and Starfire? Would that be okay?"

"Sounds fine to me," the Goth shrugged.

At that moment, a nurse passed by informing the three Titans that both of their friends were able, conscious, and ready to see them.

The trio got up and walked over to the nearby elevators, one of which let them through in a matter of seconds. They stepped in, and Robin pressed one of the buttons, making the contraption's doorway shut.

"You got the room numbers?" Cyborg asked after a little while.

"Yeah," Robin answered. "They put Star and Beast Boy in the same room. Guess it's easier to take care of them like that or something."

"Well, they've got each other's company," Cyborg said, shrugging.

A few more moments passed where the three did nothing but think.

Raven felt nervous. It would be her first time seeing the two after she had attacked them. "Do you suppose...they'll be mad at me?" she asked her two male comrades. She was feeling so much more like her gray side every minute...

Robin and Cyborg stole glances at each other before the leader hesitantly spoke.

"Truthfully...it's hard to say," he admitted. "I don't _think_ they'll be. Maybe after we explain everything to them, they'll understand."

The elevator came to a halt.

"This our floor?" Cyborg asked.

Robin nodded.

The doors maintained their closed status for a few minutes.

"Come on! What's taking this thing?" Robin said to no one in particular.

Raven smirked. "I do remember telling you guys that the elevator doors take a while to open."

Finally, the doors retracted, allowing the Titans into a long, white hallway. Raven and Cyborg followed Robin to the room, located all the way down to the left.

Upon their arrival, Raven looked at the door and paused, holding Robin's hand as though to stop him from going inside. "I thought you said we were visiting Beast Boy and Starfire."

Robin arched an eyebrow, grimacing. "We are. This is their room."

"No...that's.... That's not possible," the girl protested.

"Why not?" Cyborg queried, looking at the label on the door.

**ROOM 378  
**BEAST BOY  
STARFIRE

"Because this is the room where Bryan is supposed to be," Raven said quietly.

* * *

Well, I hope the double update was enjoyable enough! I think this was my _shortest_ chapter yet, lolz. A good 21 pages of entertainment for today.

And so, I will end replying to my absolutely-too-precious-for-words reviewers! :D

**Slytheringrl1387: **What's shakin' Tifferz!? Thank you so much for reviewing...twice, lolz! The spoof on our original poem made me laugh! 'Twas greatness! And I better see ya at school tomorrow, or else...I'll...cry. :'(. Lolz! Be there!!!

**Dream Fox: **On your toes 'bout this, eh? Tee hee... all told in due time. I thank you for the compliment about the last wish. I mean, if I was stuck in Raven's situation, I wouldn't want to have to stay emotionless...forget it! I laugh and smile at so much crap, the whole earth would be in ruins! Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Dante Gemini: **lolz! Glad you liked the Starfire/paper thing! I had fun writing that part! Congrats on the AP scores, too! And yeah, my e-mail's spinyloki. I just use alohomora732 for MSN Messenger purposes.

**Red: **Hey again! Glad you love it gobs, and I'll be more than happy to keep writing tons and tons for ya! ;D

**Blowfish the Monkey Tamer: **Aww!!! Other peeps have tried this idea?! Dernit! Here I thought I was the first...but then, with about 3000 TT ficcies up on here...I guess I wouldn't be surprised, eh? Well, maybe you'll find something to correct me on this time? Happy reading! ï 


	7. Pandemonium, Part 2

**Mind Games**

_FINALLY!!!_

Argh! It's been a long time coming! I apologize greatly for not having this up yesterday! My dad came in when I was - this point is emphasized with the following parentheses - this close () to finishing, and he said he needed the internet wire. So I was like "WHAT?!" and he was all "YEAH!!" And the rest is history from there.

But on the bright side, this chapter is a whoppin' 24 pages long! XD That's right...more than chapter 5 and 6 put together! Bwah ha!

I also want to warn you guys right now that Raven might seem a little OOC in this chappie. The sole purpose is to get the plot moving, though, because if one thing doesn't happen in some way or another, then another thing can't happen and so on and so forth, which would make for a crappy arse story. Am I right or am I right?

Glad you all agree...

As usual, reviews on the bottom. You guys were such great sports in waiting for this! So I thank you all deeply and truly! ::huggles everyone and passes out bags of coffee beans:: And so, without further ado, a poem...and "Pandemonium, Part 2"! :D

_One need not be a Chamber – to be Haunted –  
One need not be a House –  
The Brain has Corridors – surpassing  
Material Place – _

_Far safer, of a Midnight Meeting  
External Ghost  
Than its Interior Confronting –  
That Cooler Host._

_Far safer, through an Abbey gallop,  
The Stones a'chase –  
Than Unarmed, one's a'self encounter –  
In lonesome Place – _

_Ourself behind ourself, concealed –  
Should startle most –  
Assassin hid in our Apartment  
Be Horror's least._

_The Body – borrows a Revolver –  
He bolts the Door –  
O'erlooking a superior spectre –  
Or More – _

_(Emily Dickinson)_

_

* * *

_

Pandemonium, Part 2

The statement reverberated in Robin's head as he immediately retracted his hand from the doorknob of Room 378.

"…This is the room where Bryan is supposed to be."

The Boy Wonder gulped – a sound he thought bounced all over the hallway, as it was blanketed in silence.

Slowly, he stepped away from the door, still thinking about Raven's words.

Was she serious? His_ room? But…his name…she had to be joking…_

And yet…

Robin turned to look at Raven. She had wrapped her body from her neck under in the confines of her cloak. Her breathing seemed hitched…unsynchronized.

…he believed her.

Nothing made sense, and by now, Robin knew he shouldn't expect it to. Things just _were_. They just _happened_. He knew what he had to do. He would take everything one step at a time. Let it happen. Figure it out later.

His thoughts were interrupted by his half-robotic teammate, who, uncomfortable with the silence that settled in, cleared his throat, catching the attention and stares of his two fellow Titans.

"Uh…" Cyborg said, looking down at Raven, in particular. "You…_sure_ you got the right room number?"

Raven looked at the door label one more time, and then faced Cyborg again, shaking her head. "I swear. His name was on it and everything yesterday."

"But…that doesn't make any sense," Cyborg said, looking confused.

"Tell me about it," she deadpanned.

"Look," Robin ordered. "We've already established that we can't make sense of what's going on. And we're gonna deal with it. Later."

Raven and Cyborg titled their heads at Robin's statement.

He continued. "Right now, it's only fair that we pay a visit to our friends. The room number doesn't matter right now. How they got here doesn't matter. When we're done, we'll focus all our attention on this Bryan kid, and we'll figure everything out. For now, though, let's just tell them what we know and take everything as it comes, okay?"

The two listeners nodded, and Robin reached for the doorknob again.

Raven took a deep breath; Cyborg reassuringly put a hand on her shoulder. "You know," he said sympathetically, "if you don't wanna go in, you don't have to. We'll understand."

Robin looked back over his shoulder and nodded, smiling in agreement with Cyborg's words.

The Goth breathed again, and stared intently at the doorknob Robin's hand rested upon.

"Open the door," she said monotonously, a ghost of a smile flickering across her face.

Robin grinned wider at her, pushing the door open, and with it, a sudden rush enveloped Raven: Fear flooded her every organ; chills tingled down her spine.

She remembered what she did to both Beast Boy and Starfire, but before Robin opened the door to what was now their hospital room, she didn't recall the feelings she had known.

Opening their room door unleashed an emotional stampede in Raven's mind. She remembered fear…she remembered sadness… regret…longing…and a thousand other emotions she couldn't name…

Suddenly, Raven got the feeling that she didn't want to go in anymore.

Anything was better than enduring time with Beast Boy and Starfire.

Surely, they'd be mad at her. Wouldn't they? Robin couldn't even give her a straight answer when she asked him.

"Ladies first?" Cyborg suggested, nudging Raven.

She spun around to him at once, wide-eyed, panicked, adjusting her hood. "…I insist," she told him, gesturing for him to go in first.

Cyborg studied her for a moment, and then let out a short, hearty chuckle, grabbing hold of one of her hands. "There's nothing to worry about," he said quietly, leaning down to her face. "I promise."

Raven nodded in response. Her hand still clasped in Cyborg's, the dark girl followed him inside, Robin stepping in after her.

The guilt that Raven had known only moments ago was gone.

Even the feeling that overcame her when she visited Bryan in this exact room...vanished. Non-existent. Diminished with the white of the walls. The aura that surrounded her, instead, was unreadable – not cheerful and not gloomy at the same time. It was just…_blank_. A veil. Emotionless…like the façade she was required to wear regularly.

In fact, the only thing that made this room not seem so surreal was the steady, simultaneous beeping of two heart monitors – one for Beast Boy, and the other for Starfire.

"I thought the nurse said they were ready to see us," Cyborg commented to Robin. Though, where Robin was, Raven couldn't tell. Cyborg was blocking most of her view, so it was only a natural assumption that Robin, as well as Beast Boy and Starfire, were somewhere in front of her.

"Well, I guess she was right, then, wasn't she?" the boy said. Except the boy wasn't Robin. The pitch was higher, cracked even; and still it maintained a joking air about it.

Beast Boy.

Raven smiled inwardly. He sounded well.

"Awake, then?" Robin inquired. She was only guessing, but by the way the voices trailed to her ear, Raven could only assume that Beast Boy was in a bed straight ahead of her, maybe a slight bit to her left, and Robin was situated right beside it. If Raven was intuitive enough, perhaps he was standing directly in the middle of Beast Boy and Starfire's beds.

(She was right, she'd soon come to find out.)

"Yup. Awake. And not as bored outta my mind as I was yesterday," the changeling informed his leader, acknowledging the bed beside him with a thumb. A now bandaged and cared for redheaded alien popped her head out of her bed sheets.

"It was quite admirable of our caretakers to assign us the same quarters, was it not?" she stated, quiet, yet still surprisingly optimistic. Her voice seemed a little more distant from the spot where Raven stood rooted.

"Yeah, it was definitely the coolest the hospital's been so far…seeing as they don't even have cable or a Gamestation here," Beast Boy said, his ears drooping slightly at his thoughts.

From what Raven could see, he was right. Nothing but white walls, and basic channels…well, it was enough to drive _him_ crazy, put it that way.

"Man, it's hardly even been two days, and you're already complaining! What does this look like, a five-star hotel?" Cyborg said, now jumping into the conversation.

Starfire giggled, and Robin shook his head at the playful – and normal – commotion that was arising.

"Might as well be! And why should you talk, Cy? You've got it easy at the Tower…probably re-beat every number one record on our games by now, eh?"

"No," was the flat, and somewhat disappointed, response.

"So, what?" the shape shifter said, crossing his arms.

Cyborg stood where he was, perplexed, an eyebrow raised. "…What do you mean, 'so what'?"

"So," Beast Boy said again. "You gonna give your favorite green dude a proper greeting or what?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes, laughed, and stuck out a fist, "Yeah, gimme some love daw – " he stopped mid-step, his eyes going wide for a split second.

Soon enough, Raven had realized…her hand was still in his. She looked at the two intertwined for a moment, before she promptly released her hand from Cyborg's, clearly not ready to be face-to-face with her hurt colleagues.

"Cyborg?" Starfire questioned. "…Is there something wrong?"

It was too late.

And there was no point.

Why hide behind Cyborg? She was bound to face the two again, anyway.

And she agreed to it, too…

And she _never_ broke a promise…

Raven just shrugged at Cyborg, as Beast Boy inquired alongside Starfire about what was the matter.

Taking a deep breath, Raven poked her head out slowly around the massive figure that was her half-robotic teammate. Feeling virtually comfortable, the Goth stepped out fully, and stood beside Cyborg, timidly and quickly waving a hand so as to greet her two hospitalized friends.

"Hi?" she said, quietly, feeling smaller and smaller every second…

As soon as she put her hand down, Raven witnessed an impetuous change in expression on both Beast Boy and Starfire's faces.

Just moments ago, they were smiling in all of their aching glory.

The way they looked at her now, Raven felt as though she were some monster – hideous, evil – like she was something taken right out of _Wicked Scary_.

But she couldn't blame them.

The looks on their faces…bright when Robin and Cyborg came in, and they had no idea she was there. One blink of the eye – they were petrified. Frozen, stunned, scared.

…Not to mention the fact that their heart monitors were beeping three times the normal…

Raven gulped.

The silence amongst the Teen Titans lasted for what seemed like hours. It was broken though, in what was truly a minute, with the sound of shifting, rustling bed sheets.

In seconds flat, both Starfire and Beast Boy cowered in their sheets to the point where only their eyes were discernible.

"Heh…Hey, Raven," Beast Boy said.

The blue-clad teenager guessed that he was probably trying to smile under the covers…very tensely, she might add.

Raven sighed.

She sort of expected this.

Truthfully, she expected worse. She was secretly appreciative that that wasn't the case.

Not knowing what to say, and feeling very awkward at the moment, Raven nudged Cyborg in the side as discreet as possible, in which case he looked to her and then to Robin, attempting to break the silence.

"Uh…" he said, holding an index finger up.

"Raven's…just…um…" Robin trailed off of his improvised excuse, scratching the back of his neck.

This was not_ going well_…

"I'm here," she provided (both Beast Boy and Starfire winced at her voice), "because I don't want to hurt you anymore."

The frightened teammates barely relaxed at this, although their heart monitors rapid beeping significantly dropped. They tilted their heads ever so slightly, and somewhat loosened their grip on the bed sheets, revealing the overall bewildered and scared expressions on their faces.

Raven continued, slowly, choosing her words so as to not make the two any more uncomfortable than they already were – it wasn't hard to sense. "…I know just as much about what's going on as the both of you. Actually…probably _less_."

Beast Boy piped up, his voice not so much as a whisper. "Look, Raven," he said coyly, "if this is about the whole joke thing yesterday, I'm really – "

"_I'm_ sorry, Beast Boy," the dark girl interrupted, shaking her head.

She looked from him to Starfire, who smiled feebly at what Raven had said.

"And, Starfire, I'm _really_ sorry about what happened today," she said, directing her words towards the alien girl, who studied her for a moment before nodding in forgiveness, adding this:

"I accept your apology, Raven, but I must admit how…_frazzled_…I was in such a circumstance. Raven," she said, pulling down her bed sheets, and leaning forward a little, looking at her Gothic teammate straight in the eye, "what happened today…you seemed…very unlike yourself. It was as though – "

" – you were a whole other person," Beast Boy finished off, looking at Raven skeptically.

"I know," Raven said, nodding.

"We've noticed it, too," Robin jumped in, leaning casually on Starfire's bed. "But…there's no way of getting to the bottom of this. Not unless we have the right sources – "

" – and ask the right questions," Cyborg completed.

"Look," Raven said, sitting on Beast Boy's bed out of subconscious impulse. He automatically flinched, pulling up his bed sheets once more, and Raven immediately stood back up in between both beds.

Still hesitant, but otherwise okay, Beast Boy apologetically waved her back over, and Raven sat down on the far corner of his bed. She looked at him with a mixture of hurt and sympathy before continuing.

"I can honestly say that I have _no_ idea what's been going on with me for the past two days…can we all agree on that?" Raven said, her monotone in full swing.

The four other Titans nodded in agreement.

"In fact, the only thing we _do_ know is that…." She thought about how to word it for a moment. "My sudden…attacks…on you guys occur only when I'm seeing Bryan. I don't know _how_, and I don't know _why_, but that's just the basic fact."

"Bryan?" Beast Boy said after a moment of silent thought, his forehead wrinkled. "Who's Bryan?"

Raven had almost forgotten. Beast Boy being the first victim, he wasn't aware of the entire ordeal…of what she thought happened versus what the other Titans had witnessed…

Briefly, the other four Titans explained to the changeling exactly who they thought Bryan was – who he _truly_ was in Raven's case – and how he fit into the whole situation.

"…So when it seemed as though Raven was attacking you and I…"

"…what she _really_ thought was that she was seeing Bryan…"

"…there's no making sense of the whole situation, though, because I first saw him yesterday at the exact same time that I had hurt you…"

"…and she saw him again today at the exact point in time that she got to Star…"

"…So even though there's that evidence against me…" Raven sighed. "It just doesn't make _sense_." She took her head in her hands, and closed her eyes for a moment.

Robin put a hand on her shoulder. "Raven, it's alright. We already know that it doesn't make sense…but we'll figure it out," he reminded her.

"No. That doesn't cut it," Raven remarked, pummeling one of her hands with the other. "I remember _getting_ the invitation to see Bryan from the Make-A-Wish Foundation in the mail. And I remember you all _telling_ me that I should go see him. But where do these memories come into play, unless it's some figment of my imagination?" she said, exasperated.

The other four Titans just looked around at one another, none of them holding an answer.

"And then there's the fact that I see him only when, in reality, I'm just hurting you guys." She clasped the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb, concentrating as best she could. "If he wasn't real _then_, how come I have memories of him? Why can I remember coming to see him here? Why do I remember how to get around here? Why was I right about that stupid elevator?!" she said, aversely. "And why do I know that this was his room number?"

Both Starfire and Beast Boy gasped.

"…This room belongs to Bryan?" the alien girl thought aloud.

Robin nodded. "It seems that way." And then a thought… "But if Bryan _was_ here – "

" – then where is he _now_?" Cyborg finished. "Why would they have moved him and put BB and Star in here?"

"There's too many questions. And we have no answers to any of them," Robin stated.

"Aww, man! My head is _really_ starting to hurt now!" Beast Boy whined, slamming his back onto his mattress with full force. "…_Ow_."

"We need to go down there," Raven said, "and get his room number. I just need to talk to him…settle this once and for all." She rubbed her head.

"Is there anything we can do to assist you in your venture?" Starfire asked.

Robin smiled at her. "No. Just…keep Beast Boy from losing anymore brain cells."

"Dude, that was _so _uncalled for!" the shape shifter exclaimed.

Robin just smirked. "If they're still allowing visitors when we're done with Bryan, we'll come back, okay?"

"Be careful!" Starfire said.

"We will, don't worry," Cyborg returned.

"And I promise," Raven said, getting up from Beast Boy's bed to face both him and Starfire, "I'm going to find out what happens, no matter what it takes."

"And whoever's behind this whole mess is going to regret ever causing problems in the first place," Cyborg added, putting his arm around Raven's shoulder to lead her out, smiling.

"We know, Raven," Starfire nodded, an encouraging smile plastered on her face.

Raven beamed appreciatively before walking out of the room alongside Robin and Cyborg.

---

"Excuse me?"

…A simple miscommunication.

It was hard, after all, to communicate with a person who couldn't hear over her filer, scraping at a fingernail vigorously to manicured perfection, chewing a stick of gum in the process…

Raven cleared her throat and leaned on the counter. "Ma'am?"

She concentrated on a new nail, the same potent rhythm as before, her jaw going up and down in synchronization with the filer's beat.

"_Excuse _me."

Damn nail file. It was the only sound in the waiting room aside from the occasional cough. There weren't many visitors occupying the ground floor now; the sun was quickly fading. Looking out of a window, one could witness the rapid change in the sky – from a dusty orange to a flawless magenta.

The telekinetic sighed, and turned around to her two friends, who were standing several feet behind her. She gave Robin a questioning look, and he prodded her on with a shooing motion of his hands.

"Um…I'm in need of assistance?" Raven tried, knowing full well that the receptionist would still cease to look up.

A tick started to form in Raven's temple. As politely as possible, she tried a new tactic. She eyed the nail flier, and within a few seconds, it flew helplessly into her open palm, enveloped in black energy.

The nurse stopped what she was doing, and shot her head up, bitter from being disrupted. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" she fumed, her brown eyes sparkling in frustration.

She was a petite brunette with a short fuse and a high-pitched New York accented voice that made anyone want to listen to nails on a chalkboard instead. She couldn't be any more than 21. Raven looked at her nametag. _Hi, my name is Sasha._

"I've been standing here for a while now with a request," Raven said, hostile.

"I said '_What_'," Sasha claimed, harshly.

Raven countered. "No you di - !"

"Heh. Uh, Raven?" Robin interrupted. "It's okay, just…give the nice lady back her nail filer…" he said, trailing off when Raven spun around to him.

Her expression seemed to say it all…_ 'What am I? Five?!'_

Reluctantly, however, she obeyed her leader's order, and stretched her hand over the counter so Sasha could retrieve her filer.

She snatched it eagerly, and began filing again, eyeing Raven before she did so.

The Goth retracted her hand and said, "I'm looking for the room number of Bryan Spencer."

A slight pause.

"…Good for you, Hun."

She did it once, and she'd do it again. Raven surrounded the nail file in a black aura once more, before Sasha exclaimed, "Hey! Hey! Let it go!"

"Are you going to help me?" Raven compromised.

"Sweetie, my shift's over."

Raven deadpanned, though she was quite agitated. "Okay…" she said. "Then can you direct me to someone who's actually _working _for their paycheck?"

The nurse stopped filing instantly, glowering at the introvert. "Harriet's on her way," was all she said.

Raven blinked. _Harriet… _At once a wave of recollection swept through her head…

The nurse who greeted her yesterday…too much make-up… "Don't get me wrong,"… took out Bryan's file… "it's just that so many people like to dress up like you and your friends nowadays."…

"…You can sit down 'til she comes," Sasha hinted, clearly irritated.

Raven snapped out of her thoughts and stared the brunette down, stating, "See…I _could_ do that – "

"Uh, Raven?" Cyborg's voice came.

Raven chewed on her tongue. She knew what was coming. And they were right. _Now's not the time to be sarcastic_, her thoughts resonated with a mocking tone in her head.

She glared primitively at Sasha, before turning from the marble countertop to Cyborg and Robin.

"So…we'll wait it out," Robin shrugged.

Cyborg and Raven nodded.

After a bit of hesitation, the Goth inquired, "Do you guys know anything about this nurse Harriet?"

The two Titan males looked at each other and back at Raven, shaking their heads.

Raven continued. "…I remember her. Yesterday. My first visit with Bryan, and she was the one who told me his room number."

A slight pause.

"…Raven?"

"I'm sure, Cyborg," she answered, knowingly.

"…Okay."

Robin had his hand to his chin. "Anything you could tell us about her? What she looked like?"

Raven nodded. "Slim, blonde hair, _way_ too much make-up. Picture a prettier version of Mimi from _The Drew Carey Show_. That's Harriet."

The two boys stared at her with eyebrows raised. "You _do_ understand you just told us to picture a prettier _Mimi_?"

"Yes."

Cyborg chimed in. "You _do_ understand you just told us to picture the impossible, then?"

Raven sweat dropped. "No…I wasn't aware that was the case." And then her eyes widened triumphantly. "_But_, if you can't imagine so, then _that_, right there, is what I'm talking about."

She pointed discreetly enough to a woman just entering the automatic doors of the Jump City Hospital ground floor, with her blonde hair pulled up into a twist at the top of her head. She wore white stilettos with her white uniform…looking pretty much able to blend in with the walls around her, the exception being her gaudy face, painted in various hues of yellows, greens, and pinks.

Even so, it didn't stop her from being pretty.

Cyborg felt his cheeks heat up as he stated, "Oh, _that_'_s_ what you meant by a prettier Mimi!"

"Careful, Lover Boy," Raven said, rolling her eyes. "She's in her 30s."

Cyborg gulped, wide-eyed, as Robin snickered, the heat reddening his cheeks further in obvious embarrassment.

A few feet from the three Titans, Harriet made her way behind the receptionists' desk, tapping Sasha when she got there.

"Finally! Ready for the night shift?" Sasha said, blowing on her newly manicured nails, and putting them out at arm's length to search for any imperfections.

"Yeah, yeah," was the reply. "Now get outta my seat. You're through here."

Sasha stuck her tongue out at Harriet, and then smiled. They quickly embraced and air kissed before Sasha packed away her nail filer, flung her purse over her shoulder, and left the building.

Harriet quickly got comfortable, placing her purse on the desk in front of her, and occupying herself with organizing a few papers in her way.

The Titans simply stared at her for a moment.

Raven blinked, shook her head, and looked at her fellow teammates.

"Well…go up there," Robin nudged.

Raven shook her head again. "What's the point? She probably won't even remember me. Everything else I thought was real wasn't."

"And the letter?" Robin queried.

Raven considered it.

He continued. "There's just as much evidence on your side as there is on ours. Only difference is that more than one pair of eyes saw differently than what you saw. But that letter's proof. And so is your memory. So go up to her. Find Bryan." Robin smiled encouragingly, and Raven's mouth, as though smiles were contagious, flickered for an instant, before she turned around and walked up towards Harriet, who was still busying herself so as to keep from feeling useless.

"Um…excuse me?"

Harriet's eyes lingered on the loose papers for a moment, her jaw at a set pace chewing her gum, before she looked up at Raven.

Just like yesterday. Everything is just like yesterday.

"I'm looking for a Bryan. Bryan Spencer?"

"Bryan Spencer…" Harriet muttered, spinning her seat around to the near corner of the desk, scanning for a file with Bryan's name on it.

Robin and Cyborg walked up to the counter, on either side of Raven, as Harriet busied herself over finding the file. The two boys put a hand on each of Raven's shoulders in a comforting fashion while they waited.

The nurse muttered out loud. "Damn it. I forget how they alphabetize these things… _Baxter, Berkley, Beast Boy…_ no Bryan. Spencer… _Sanchez, Small, Sorvino, Starfire… _Sweetie, you sure you got the right name?"

"Huh?" Raven said. "Yes. Bryan Spencer."

"Well," Harriet said, rolling the chair back over, "the files are alphabetized by last name. There's no file for anyone named Spencer at all."

Raven tilted her head. "But…" she faltered.

Robin jumped in her defense. "You don't…happen to remember pulling out a folder with 'Bryan Spencer' written on it, and perhaps…I dunno…misplacing it or something?"

Harriet studied Robin for a moment before replying, "In the three years that I've worked here, I can honestly say that's never happened to me before."

The leader shrugged.

"Well…" _ugh…she's going to think I'm insane… _"do you, by any chance…um…remember seeing me here yesterday?" Raven questioned further.

"…No," Harriet said. "I mean, around the city, sure. But not in here."

"Okay, but," Raven said, searching her cloak for the invitation. "I _was_ in here yesterday. And you were in here. You took out Bryan's file for me and there was a letter – " she found it " – from the Make-A-Wish Foundation that looked exactly like this." She gave it to Harriet. "You had a copy in his file."

Harriet gave the letter a look over while Raven continued. "See, yesterday, I gave that to you, and you looked in his file and gave me the room number to see him. The problem is, that room is the room our two friends are in, so I'm wondering whether or not Bryan was assigned another room."

Harriet put the letter down and, in an inquisitive act, supported her chin with her hand. "See…I know I was working here yesterday. You came at night?"

"Yes."

"I was here, then. But, sweetie, I really don't remember seeing you here."

"But you did," Raven insisted. "You asked me if I was the real Raven from the Teen Titans…" she said, trying to jog Harriet's memory. "You told me that so many people like to dress like us…"

"Really? They do?" Cyborg said, amused.

"Off topic," Robin warned him.

"Right. Sorry," was his response.

"You were even starting to tell me some story about some 5-year-old girl," Raven finished.

Harriet shook her head. "…I don't know what to tell ya."

"Bryan Spencer's room number," Raven suggested simply.

"No. Look, sweet pea. There aren't any files on this Bryan Spencer you're talking about. He has no room number here." Harriet said all of this slowly, so as to engrain it in Raven's head.

"No. There _has_ to be a mistake! There _is_ a Bryan Spencer in this hospital. I mean…. What? You don't even remember this letter?"

"I don't know," Harriet said hopelessly, growing a little impatient. "I've seen quite a few of them working here!"

"But you had a spare copy! In Bryan's file. You showed me yesterday when I came in, along with the room number."

"Alright, alright, look," Harriet negotiated. "I'll call the number on this paper, and see if they know anything about his file, okay?"

Raven nodded. "Appreciate it, Harriet."

The nurse took the phone off of its hook, and dialed the number indicated on the bottom of the invitation.

No matter _what_ Raven tried…the way she greeted the receptionist, what she just said…it didn't jog Harriet's memory in the slightest. Or if it did, she did a great job masking it…

"_Really_?"

Raven snapped out of her thoughts, and listened to Harriet conversing.

"Uh-huh. Okay. So there's…right. _Heh_. Wonder how that is. Okay, all right. Thanks a bunch. Oh! And this Sandberg guy? Carl Sandberg…yeah, yeah, I'll wait."

Harriet put on a funny face for Raven, sticking her tongue out and cross her eyes, as though the current phone conversation was killing her.

"Yes?" The conversation started up again. "…Are you sure? Okay. Okay, thank you much. Buh-bye." She hung up the phone, and smoothed her hair with a free hand.

Raven was about to ask her what happened, when Harriet gave the information away for free.

"Yeah…. They have no records."

Raven blinked. "…No records?"

Harriet nodded. "Nothing. Not on this Bryan Spencer you're going on about _or_ this Carl Sandberg guy."

"But…" Raven looked at her fellow Titans and back at Harriet. "Then there _has_ to be a mistake. I saw them. _Both_ of them, yesterday. And you _clearly_ stated that Bryan was in Room 378."

"Honey," Harriet said, shaking her head, "are you sure? I mean…you don't think you were dreaming or nothing?"

"It's plain and pure fact," Raven said. "It should be written in stone, for all I know. They were both _here_."

"No records on either of 'em, sweetie, I don't know what to tell ya."

"My name is _Raven_," the dark girl stated icily.

Harriet studied her. "_Raven_," she corrected. "There aren't any files on this Bryan kid. Plus, visiting hours are over." She acknowledged the sky, which turned a dark shade of cobalt over the time they spent in the waiting room. "I think it's best you leave."

"Thanks, anyway," Cyborg stated.

"_No_." Raven pounded the marble countertop with her fist.

"Raven?" Robin said.

"If we leave now, that cancels out every shred of evidence I've had on my side. And I _know_ what I saw compared to what you saw both times."

"Raven, visiting hours are over," Harriet insisted.

"I don't care. Find the files."

"…Is that a _threat_, miss?" Harriet said, standing up.

"It is if a threat is what'll get you to keep looking."

"Raven, come on. There's no point."

"_Yes_, there _is_ a point, Robin. Bryan's existence isn't recorded. Neither is Carl Sandberg's. And yet it was both of them whom I saw yesterday. Why is it that they don't exist as far as the Make-A-Wish Foundation is concerned, yet Harriet, here, does?"

"…I can't answer that, Raven."

"Exactly. And we need those answers. I was given Room 378 yesterday, but that room is occupied by Beast Boy and Starfire. Where. Is. Bryan. Now?" Raven said, her teeth gritted.

Harriet glared at her. "I don't know. But I assure you I know where security is."

"Is _that_ a threat?"

"If it'll get you to leave this hospital, then yes."

---

The ride home was a quiet one. No one talked…the music wasn't on…

Silence.

Each Titan was left to their thoughts.

It was funny…yesterday, she never recalled Harriet ever having a bad side…and today, she threw the Titans out of the hospital. No kidding. Security _threw_ them out.

And Robin and Cyborg seemed baffled by the entire situation.

What did they expect? _Understanding_?

Understanding wasn't possible if no one understood why Bryan and Carl's records were of no existence.

The last thing she expected, though, was to get kicked out of the hospital…but then again, no one understood her point-of-view. No one knew what she was seeing or what she was remembering.

Ugh. She didn't want to think about it.

Before Raven knew it, the T-Car was parked at Titans Tower. The three teammates got out, and followed each other up the stairwell to the living room (Cyborg leading off, Robin following, and Raven behind).

What happened next, Raven didn't expect. Not in the slightest.

The two boys sat on the couch, clearly exhausted from the day they've had. Raven, on the other hand, went to fix herself a small cup of herbal tea. That's when Cyborg started.

"What was that about, back there?"

Robin and Raven both looked at each other, neither knowing exactly to whom Cyborg was directing the question.

"Rae. What the hell went on back there?" Cyborg said again.

"What part of what happened back there are you talking about?" Raven inquired, taking down a mug.

Cyborg shuffled on the couch and looked at her. "The part where we got kicked out," he said evenly. "Mind telling me what that was all about?"

Raven continued occupying herself with making her tea. "If you were in my position, you would've done the same."

"Y'know, Rae, for some reason, I doubt that."

"You can only speak thoughtfully on what you don't know. The day you're in my shoes for a _fact_, let me know what you would do."

Cyborg stared at her figure for another moment before shaking his head. "Y'know what, Raven? We've tried to cover this entire thing, and there's still nothing for it. We've done everything we could. I don't know what the hell is going on in that crazy little head of yours, but I can assure you that that's no reason to get us kicked out of a hospital."

"Does it matter? It wasn't visiting hours. We wouldn't have been able to see Beast Boy, Starfire, or Bryan again."

"_Damn it, Raven_!" Cyborg yelled, pummeling the couch with a fist, and making her and Robin jump. "Before we continue any further let's get something straight here, okay? There _is_ no Bryan. Records don't show anything of him even existing. He's all in your head! Just let it go, already."

Raven turned to him fully, her hands on her hips, and her face incredulous.

"That letter, too," Cyborg continued. "Man, what are you trying to pull?"

"I got that letter in the mail," she said crisply.

"From a guy who doesn't even _exist_?! Raven, think about it! For just one second, think about it!"

"How about you think of what _I_ have to deal with here?!" Raven said. "Don't you _dare_ accuse me of lying or trying to fool any of you! I know just as much about this situation as any of you!"

"Like I told you yesterday: three pairs of eyes against one. I don't know _what_ you're seeing, but I guarantee you, I couldn't really care. Because of what you think, rather than just accepting you're probably going all schizo on us, _two _of our team members are in the hospital, and news flash, Raven! Bryan isn't there!"

"Cyborg…" Robin trailed off.

"Rae…you have to admit how farfetched this is getting. We've been chasing around for clues everywhere."

"Alright, you guys, that's enough!" Robin demanded.

"Whatever. I'm off to bed," Cyborg said, his tone quieter.

"So, wait, what are you trying to say, Cyborg? You don't believe me anymore?" Raven asked bitterly.

"…I don't know anymore, Raven," he shrugged, trudging up the stairs to the corridor that hid his bedroom.

Raven watched as the doors automatically shut behind him; her jaw dropped slightly.

The rest of the time she was down there, Robin remained quiet. He seemed at a loss for words, and she could blame him; she was, too.

---

For the first time since they left the Pizza Parlor, Raven lowered her hood.

At least the night embraced Raven…its warmth, its beauty. The perfect night to collapse on the roof of Titans Tower with a nice, hot cup of tea.

Of course, she shouldn't have expected to enjoy it all alone…

"Raven, about what was said back there…"

"You don't have to pretend," Raven insisted. "Just go."

Robin paused for a moment, and then sat down next to her, his feet dangling from the gigantic 'T', just like her. "I don't care what Cyborg said today. I don't even think he meant it."

"Oh…you'd be surprised," Raven said, swirling her cup of tea in her hand.

"Well…I still believe you," Robin said, putting a consoling arm on her shoulder.

Raven still scoffed. "I don't know why. I have no proof on my side. You got what you wanted – Bryan doesn't exist. Cyborg's right. Maybe I _am_ just going schizo."

"I don't think that's the case," Robin confirmed. "Raven…a complex being and a schizophrenic…they're not the exact same thing. You're complex. We knew and established that from day one. And Bryan…maybe he does exist, maybe he doesn't. We could be wrong. Right now, it's still up in the air what's going on. I mean, you can say that there's no record of Bryan's existence, and that the letter's invalid, but Raven, you _remembered_ so much. Harriet…the room number…everything. Cyborg…he just…needs some time. We're still gonna get over this like a team." He smiled an encouraging smile at Raven, who merely shook her head, and stared back levelly at the night sky.

"Why are you still here? Supporting me, and believing in me?" she inquired of him. "I mean…I don't have anything going for me, Robin."

"So it's impossible," he shrugged. "We've been through the impossible before. Besides, I'm only giving back to you what you've given all of us."

Raven looked at him curiously.

"You were always there for us when we needed you, Raven. And now I have the chance to do the same. I just wanna repay that faith."

Again he grinned, and Raven suppressed herself from smiling back. The two diverted their attention to the night sky once more.

"You know," she said, "at the end of the day…I wonder how you keep your sanity, leading the rest of us."

Robin laughed. "Heh…I could say the same for you."

A slight pause.

"So…we're cool, then?"

Raven nodded, looking at him. "Yeah."

"Okay." And with that, the Boy Wonder stood up. "You coming down soon?"

She shrugged. "Soon enough. When I'm done with my tea, I guess."

"Okay. Good night, then." And with that, Robin walked off towards the door.

"Robin?" Raven said, shifting her body to look at him.

He spun around. "Yeah?"

"Um…thanks. For everything," she said, smiling a little.

Robin shrugged. "Of course." And with that, he stepped off, leaving Raven to bask in her thoughts.

* * *

Wow...that was painful...:P. J/K. I enjoyed writing it. As usual, all constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated! 

Now to do what I've been eagerly anticipating…RESPOND TO MY AWESOME POSSUM REVIEWERS!!! XD

BUT, before I do that, I just want you all to know that I am NOT going to respond to your guesses, simply because there are quite a few of you who are right on the money, and frankly, it frightens me, makes me growl, and makes me happy all the same to know that you all have brains :P. But I'm not gonna give away the story, for that would be stupid, and then there would be no point in reading any further, now, would there? :P…

A special shout out to all the new reviewers who've jumped onto the "Mind Games" train!

And another special shout out to those who've been ever so faithful with this story, and it's slow (never as slow as this again!) but sure progress!

Defafaeth Mechqua: Judging by the facial expressions, you were both happy and confuzzled...lolz! I hope you enjoyed this part! Lemme know how ya feel! ;)

Keystone: Hopefully you liked their reactions when Raven showed up? And thanks so much for your compliments! They made me smile! I had fun writing Gizmo's lines in chapter 5…they were mainly based on the corny (to me, anyway…please don't pelt me with anything :P) lines he says in the TT series. And your image of Bryan…when you told me, it freaked me out, lolz! Never was my intention to make you think of him like that. But I appreciate your reviews, twin! :D

red: Glad you approve! :D Sorry it took forever and a half…mondo writer's block sucks eggs! Growl…but I hope you liked the update, all the same!

Raven A. Star: I'm glad you like it, really and truly! Nice to know, seeing as I'm an avid fan of your fics…speaking of which, GREAT job on "Raven's Secret Friend"! ;) 'Tis one of my favorite stories, and I'm happy to know that this ficcy's on you're faves list, as well! XD

ShadowSage2: Yes! Another awesome ego boost! And I'm glad you're able to feel Rae's emotions…how she feels and understanding her circumstance is a vital part of this fan fiction, and I'm thrilled to know I'm fulfilling that! Again, major apologies for not updating…I AM alive, still! Stupid school…y'know I'd probably be on the compo and updating 24/7 if SCHOOL didn't get into the picture! But then, AP English is making me a better writer, or so I feel. Sucks when you know school's doing it's job, eh? :P. Anyway, I appreciate your support and reviews! Hopefully you liked this chappie, as well!

Sarah-Crysala: ::blinks::…Dude…I think it's safe to say you did WAY more analyzation into this story than I EVER did! LMAO!!! But you make a good point in your psychoanalysis-a-ma-bobber. You've gotta great head on ya, that you do! ;) Now tell me how vierd zis chappie voz :P.

Flying Star: YAY! It makes me happy to know that you guys understand Raven's predicament in chapter 5! I was having a hard time with that part…trying to make sure both sides of the event were covered and clarified. I'm glad that those chapters were well worth the wait, and I'm only hoping that this one was as well! Again, thank you so much for you reviews…and for keeping that bucket of water handy! :P Oh, btw, did you get my e-mail? I dunno how busy you are or what not and if you just didn't get around to it, but, yeah…wanna make sure it's not a case where I have to re-send. :D

artemisgirl: Glad you like! Because I like your stuff, too! And I'm not gonna badger you to update, 'else I'd feel like a complete hypocrite! lolz! Argh…I remember our convo on downloading "Aftershock, Part 2". Ewww…don't tell me it's been THAT long since I updated! Last part of season 2 and 3 epis from season 3 already shown?! ::gasp:: Again, I blame writer's block and school :P.

BlackShield: Oh yes! DEFINITELY learned my lesson with the "temporarily discontinued" thingy. ::shudders:: I still can't believe I did that… I'm glad you like the ficcy thus far! And even though there's no more "temporarily discontinued" thingerz on here, I'm so very sorry that it took forever for this chappie to come up! L . But, all the same, I hope you're still enjoying it! :D

TamerTerra: lolz! No worries about the advertisement! Never be ashamed to plug! :P. It seems as though your updating thingerz is no longer frozen, though, since an e-mail indicated an update on your part, which was so awesome, btw! I'm happy to know the confusion is still mounting, lolz! But I DO plan on giving thorough answers shortly…like in a good four or five chappies from now :P.

Zoe Rose: "Tug of War" was so super-chouette and a half! And I'm looking forward to reviewing the other TT stufferz on your profile ASAP! As usual, your reviews bring me joy! And it's SO much fun to know that you're still puzzled by all of this, lolz! :P. I feel so bad that you're constantly checking up on this story, though L , but I hope this chapter was worth your wait and everyone else's.

ACrazyTeenager2005: Thank you so much for your compliments! Ah, they made me smile and clap and bounce of the ceilings…ok, maybe the ceiling thing is a little overboard, but still :P, it's great to know that you love this story, all the same. J

HamHamDude: (x3 :S?) I thankies, three times! Lolz! I dunno HOW that happened, the same review for the same chapter…that right there is a psychological thriller thingerz in itself! But thanks for your kind words, and I hope you liked this part!

Rini Suichi: Alas, I cannot tell you what is going on, lolz. :P. But I CAN tell you that I'm grateful for your review, as always, and I do hope that you liked part 2! :D

Heavenly Awkward: TECHNICAL ERRORS?! YEAH, I give a care! :P. Yes, I am a perfectionist at heart…it sucks some times, but it's true. I can honestly tell you that if I find even the SLIGHTEST typo on here, I will upload the entire document again and edit it, lolz! 'Tis sad, but true. Anyway, I salute you back, and hug you for having "Mind Games" in your heart…and for liking them, as well! XD

Hikari Yume: You and HamHamDude, too…I thought it wasn't possible to review the same chappie! Must be some error on 's part ::shrugs::. Sadly, I cannot tell you what is happening…it's to be saved for the end, but it's awesome knowing you're enjoying the ficcy! J

Blowfish the Monkey Tamer: Eh, better late than never, I guess, right? So you're one of the few who has no hypothesis, but is just in it for the long haul, lolz! Cool! Glad to know you're still liking this!

softballtitan009: "Even Scooby-Doo couldn't figure this out", LMAO!!! Ah, you got me laughing so much what with your "whoa"-ing and what not :P. Thanks for checking this story out! :D I'm glad you like!

CoRrUpTeR oF mInDs: YAY! You still like it! I'm sorry this took forever to get up, but I hope you like this part as well. To you questions… I swore myself to secrecy, lolz. Sorry :P.

Peter the Muggle: Hey again! Thanks so much! "Excellent"…geez…I'm flattered to know that you think that, considering that I think of countless others the same…and they actually WANT to have writing careers, unlike me, so that just made the compliment even MORE awesome! :D

slytheringrl1387: FINE! GO! EAT WITH THEM! It'll be me and Briz, then! :P Ha ha! Oh, I'll push you to die hard TT fandomness, just wait. And if you want anymore awesome possum ficcies to read to get you there, you just lemme know, Tifferz, and I will TOTALLY compile a list for you…links and all! Bwahahahaha! :P …I kid you not. J

ScarletAngel68: LOLZ! Well, welcome aboard on the "Mind Games" train. I hope you're ready for the long haul! :P. YAY! Now I can think that I'm being original again, lolz! A few peeps have said they've seen something like this, so that made me feel so unoriginal, but now I have more assurance! :D "Drat, drat, rats. Mice. Rodents! Guinea pigs, even!" LMAO! That was SO hilarious!!! I was constantly looking at that and saying it because it was so funny! And random! Wow… you rock! :P. Well, hopefully you'll enjoy doing more of your guessing game with this chappie! Sorry I took an eternity to get it up!

WitchGirl: Both anonymously and not…was your last review an attempt at a FLAME?! Because lemme tell ya two things here buddy…#1: That'd be my first flame ever, which is so strangely cool because now I'd OFFICIALLY feel like an authoress :P, and #2: Flying Star's gotta bucket of water with your name on it, so BOOYAH! :P. Ah, c'mon, you know I love ya! :D YAY! My ficcy is inspiration! That's so with the awesomeness!!! …"You're tele_pathetic_?" ::raises an eyebrow:: Sure you are, Carly…and I'm the psycho who modified the song "Rich Girl" to randomly say stuff about you…:P. (NO ONE LOOK AT HER PROFILE!) Actually…it doesn't really matter to me anymore…well, kinda…no…no it doesn't. :P Blah!

Buhnana Munkey: DOOD! ::huggles:: Thank you SO much!!! It's so…geez…more than flattering…HONORABLE. Yes. It's a remendous honor to know that I'm your fave! EEP!!! I'm going all Starfire-y now! And you're scared…hee hee…you just wait, my friend…you just wait…:P. And, btw, thanks so much for going on a fic-reading spree in my section! LOLZ! I was like, "Now who the heck would review my other fics?" And it was you, so I was all, "COOL! You must be SO bored!" lolz! Anyway, I hope you didn't explode, and again, many thankies! XD

TheDarkAzar: Thanks for the reviews! It's so great to know that you like it! And I have you as well to thank for reviewing my other ficcies! 'Twas so nice of you! :D…You must've been bored, too, I bet :P. YAY! HA HA! You're stumped! And hopefully, I've done what I've wanted, and stumped you further! lolz! :P.

Chocolate Curlz: Dude! I can't believe YOU'RE reviewing!!! Do you have ANY idea how much I love your fic "They Were Us"?!?! And you're reviewing MY stuff?! 'Tis a true honor! :D BTW, I hope you know that I liked your "under 24/7 surveillance" idea loads, that it helped reduce some of my writer's block! And you are SO not a simple freak…how the Titans got sucked into a parallel universe in your fic is beyond ME! Sorry I hurt your brain :P, but I thank you loads for the chocolate-filled T's…they're delicious! :D Thrilled that you like this story!

Mistress Dizzy: And you too! You are to thank for reading and reviewing my other stories! Geez…you guys must be SO bored, lolz! :P. I tease you… But really, a mondo thanks for your compliment; it made me smile a Starfire smile! As for your confusion: I won't say anything more than that it'll be explained…eventually…:P.

FoxGloveFairy56: YAY! You like it loads! Sorry that the update took me forever…I hate it…a lot! And I hope the way things have been going for these past 2 updates ceases! It really ticks me off. But, alas, your one-word wish has been fulfilled! So thank you much for the review! 'Tis much appreciated! :D

Wild Spirit of Darkness2: Mmph…can't…say…but I'm glad you like it! Times 2! :D Fortunately for you, the guessing game is still on, so you can guess whether or not Rae's going psycho…or if someone's behind all of this! :P.

Kuramie and Kaiaramith: Sorry for the late update! But it's great to know that you like this story! Hopefully this chapter'll let you know…or confuse you a bit more… on what happens. :P

cchanyagami: Again, I apologize that it took me forever to continue. But, the compliments are appreciated loads! Thanks so much for taking your time to read this! J

Nakira Ayame Outsuno: Wowzerz! So many compliments! Well-written…amazing…you even CRIED in FRUSTRATION! Awesome! Thanks so much! :D It pleases me to know I'm doing good! Thanks for taking a risk and stepping away from your romance ficcies to read this…but I assure you that, in the end, there WILL be a pairing ;). I just can't tell ya who, being that I'm extremely open to any pairings in this story. Otayz, I lie. I already know the pairing, lolz! But I was very open-minded while choosing so. BTW, that pillow…as long as it didn't have feathers in it, I'm fine…BB wouldn't've liked that…:P.

Velvet Death: Ah, dude! I can't believe you reviewed this! I didn't think you were serious, lolz! :P. But seeing as you were, and seem to like this story, I'm glad you do, and your compliments are making MY head inflate just the same! lolz! Another psycho-thriller writer in my presence…cool! XD

**Ran-Gus30: **Dude! Hi! :D So many compliments! And THANKS SO MUCH!!! All four boxes...awesome! ::is blushing:: You're too cool for words! Well, I hope you enjoyed this segment. Gyah...you're too kind!

Again, I thank you all for being patient with me and my writer's block the length and height of the Great Wall of China…it was hard to get across, but it was all done because of you guys! So many thankies, again, ya bunch o' sock-rockers! :D


	8. Borderline Obsolete

**Mind Games**

Hiya, peeps! Alright, I've updated appropriately, reviews at the bottom, and I just have a few announcements.

First off, I must thank **keystone** for his sheer brilliance in the midst of my writer's block. The first half of the story...that was all his idea. Thankies, twin!

And secondly, Happy Birthday shoutouts to:

**WitchGirl**, more appropriately, **Carly Enchilada **(had to add that in there :P), who's birthday was February 25th.

And **Zodokai**, whose birthday is today!

I'd also like to thank **Blowfish the Monkey Tamer**, **CloudsHalo**, and keystone again for pointing out the paragraph glitches was oh-so-kind enough to leave on my update. Tremendous apologies. They were update mishaps - not a part of the story. I think I fixed all of the glitches; if there are anymore repetitive paragraphs, please let me know! Thankies all:D.

You all rock my socks to the tenth power! Thank you! I love you!

Read on!

**

* * *

**

Borderline Obsolete

Raven sat on her bed, her feet dangling carelessly above the floor. It was usually quite easy for her to go to sleep after her nighttime tea – one could give it 30 minutes or less. Tonight, however, almost triple that time had elapsed.

She couldn't help it. One of the many things that kept her up tonight was the thoughts that washed over her. She was a slave to them. Her mind refused to cease in its reeling.

Never in her life – her life in New York at least – did Raven ever have to endure anything so complex. So complicated. So…beyond her control. Or so it seemed, anyway. Whatever was going on, it was quite apparent that it wasn't good. But what's more – it was targeting her friends; making them victims of her hellish wrath.

Raven groaned and clasped her head in both of her hands. Too many thoughts… too much to consider… too many more thoughts left unconsidered. She looked up at the archaic-style clock mounted on her wall. 11:30 PM. _Today just won't end, will it?_

It was as though time – in all of its abstract brilliance – decided to freeze over for no reason other than to displease Raven.

All the same, with an inward sigh, she stood up, and walked blindly across her room, a calming idea coming to mind. She knew what she'd do now to soothe her nerves and get her – at long last – to sleep. She'd past the corridors, go up the stairs, and make her way into the kitchen – ease her senses a little bit more with another cup of herbal tea.

It took Raven close to no time at all to walk the length of her room; she was so used to the Tower, one could ask her to walk it blindfolded, and she'd do so with ease. She decided to refrain from roaming in the dark, however, and immediately flicked on the hallway lights when she exited her room.

It was much to her dismay, though, when she remembered exactly what she'd have to pass on her way to the kitchen.

And then a second thought. She did think of phasing into the kitchen area, but to admit the truth – _she missed them_.

Beast Boy and Starfire – they weren't here. It was her fault. The _least_ she could do to pay respect to their absences was walk past their rooms.

No, not past their rooms.

She wanted to go _in_ them.

Without another moment's hesitation, the introvert made her way down the corridor, careful to be quiet, for fear of waking up Robin. …Or Cyborg.

His name hammered its way into Raven's consciousness. _No_. She wasn't going to think about him now. Not about him, or Bryan, or anything else that had an effect on her lately.

As suddenly as the thought of the half-robot came, it left, and a prominent, whimsical aura – very much like Starfire's – tugged at Raven's conscious instead.

Grateful for a change from the negative air that surrounded her, Raven closed her eyes and stepped into the room of the ever-optimistic Starfire, bracing herself for a world of cotton candy colors.

* * *

The bedroom door shut behind her; she opened her eyes. 

Pink.

Purple.

For some reason, it was all okay; she felt comfortable. Even more so – she felt at home.

"Uh…is this the place where air fresheners come from?"

Raven blinked. Beast Boy's voice. In her head.

_Oh!_ She remembered! That day she faced Doctor Light…when something rather…_bad_ got loose…when Beast Boy and Cyborg were in her head…her happy counterpart had directed them through a part of her mind. Floating strawberries…a valley of pinks and yellows…

Her mental-being reminiscing, Raven absent-mindedly roamed Starfire's room, her eyes locking on the circular bed in all of its grandeur almost at once.

_Heh…_her bed Raven didn't know whether it was because it was Tamaranean custom or because Starfire's room was right near the Tower's archetype insomniac – Robin, but the damn girl couldn't even sleep normally. All the same, a force pulled Raven towards that bed, and she surrendered to it unquestioningly.

Her entire body laying down the exact opposite way than what was considered normal in Earthly customs – which was precisely how Starfire slept – Raven relaxed, allowing her head to hang off of the mattress, as she studied her surroundings.

It was a funny thing she noticed at that point. It seemed so small, but when one looked up at the vast, white ceiling…the room seemed to run on for days…for_ever_.

Raven sat up and rolled off the bed, making sure she didn't crumple the unused bed sheets. _That girl's sleeping habits…_ she thought.

She really _was_ alien. Slept on her back, not to mention the wrong way, on her bed. _Always_ waking up on the "_right_ side" of it. Only one thing, as far as Raven could think, made Starfire as human as any other girl in Jump City, and the rest of the world for that matter: she could spend _days _on end in the bathroom.

Abruptly, something caught Raven's eye as she stared at the bedding, and she turned around to the Tamaranean's dresser.

There, on top of it, sitting in all of their wooden glory, were two puppets – one of Starfire and the other…Raven…

"'Hello, Starfire!' Hello, tiny wooden replica of Starfire!"

…That seemed so long ago…

"Shall my tiny replica do battle with your tiny replica?"

"…Knock yourself out."

Raven gulped at the remembrance of her deadpan words. She was never _that _mean to Starfire…was she?

"Very, very good! What was your joyful thought?"

"…You don't wanna know…"

"Oh, but I do. Please, tell me, what did you imagine?"

"…You not talking."

"Oh…well…I am glad I was able to help."

So she _was_ that mean…

She never _did_ give Starfire enough credit.

For putting up with her and the rest of the team, for always trying everything – tofu, meditation, "hanging out"…

And to put up with so much and maintain a smile…she was stronger than Raven could imagine. She deserved to be looked up to by so many people.

Those puppets, though.

It was quite funny how they brought the two girls together.

That experience… _they switched bodies_. That _had_ to account for something. And both of them were entirely different considering their background and personalities, but to switch bodies – to understand the other's capabilities – a deeper respect grew between the two. Now, there wasn't a day that went by without the two doing some sort of bonding – going to the mall, meditating, channeling spirits – even just sitting down quietly on the rooftop…just peering overhead at the enchanting Jump City skylines…. There was always a time where they were together…just like the puppets were…side by side.

Raven broke her gaze on the two wooden figures. She had had enough reminiscing here. She paid her respects to something she did to Starfire, without the full understanding of what she did. And now, Beast Boy (_for _once_ in his life_) deserved that same attention.

With one last look at the puppets, one last look at the bed, Raven swept out of the Tamaranean girl's room, her cloak whisking softly behind her.

No. She _never_ gave Starfire enough credit.

* * *

There was no one quite like Beast Boy, Raven thought, as she entered the changeling's sleeping quarters. The brilliant green walls, the sickly smell of tofu lingering in the air… just yesterday he was in here… 

Just yesterday.

And Starfire…Raven was sitting right beside her this afternoon.

The clairvoyant studied Beast Boy's room just like she did Starfire's. His bunk bed, his video game system, his dresser, his closet, his mirror…

His mirror.

…His constant primping.

…His arrogance.

…His pathetic pick-up lines.

_Ugh…_Raven thought, rolling her eyes. She remembered how he was always posing in his mirror, doing different impressions, reciting stupid date lines so as to attract the attention of any Jump City girl that caught his eye near the pizza place.

"Hey, how's about going for a ride in my…moped?"

"How you_ doin'?" _

"Hey, what's up?"

"So what's a pretty chickie like you doing eating all alone?"

Raven stared at the mirror, amused. Looking at her reflection, she smirked, remembering exactly when she got to accepting the shape shifter…

Beast Boy had gone in her head once before. Ever since then, their friendship seemed to grow; ever since then, they both _knew_ that they wanted each others' friendship. They became closer. The changeling sought to understand her. And he did.

Out of all the Titans, _he_ _should have_ _known _not to mess with Raven.

That was just it with Beast Boy. There was no doubt that Cyborg was the voice of reason in pursuing the chance to take a peek into Raven's room. Beast Boy didn't listen. He was always _too_ brave without ever knowing it.

_He never will know it. Everything he does isn't given full thought to,_ the introvert reflected.

That's why he was the first one hurt.

Raven could handle his antics fine; she had always been able to. But for some reason, this time she had snapped. And he had kept joking about it…he didn't take her seriously, even though her every action, her every facial movement had been so _harsh_…and his way of making the situation at hand seem so light – that was what triggered his fall.

What was so different about yesterday that made her finally lose it?

She was so used to him by now, and yet…she blew up so easily at him, without thought, without knowledge of doing so. And the same could be said for Starfire.

Here were two people she cared for; people she could never imagine hurting, even to save her life. And yet, she _did_ hurt them. And their absence was _really_ getting to her.

No day was ever normal without them.

And the Tower was way too quiet for its own good. It was a completely revamped environment – serene, contemplative, mellow…and though it was a change she'd usually appreciate, it was unsatisfying in every sense of the word.

Where was the noise? The laughter? The chaos? The everyday circumstances that made the Tower and the team what it was?

The essence of Raven's every existence relied on being surrounded by all four of her friends – knowing that they were safe and still supported her. Not _fear_ her. _Never _fear her…

…And the fact that two of them were gone – _hospitalized_.

The two people who she probably spent the most time of the day with weren't in their rooms… in the Tower…

Because of her. Because something was controlling her and she didn't know what it was.

Raven shook her head, and without further thought, looked away from the mirror and turned her back on the green that stained Beast Boy's walls.

* * *

She yawned quietly. Exhausted as she felt, Raven knew it would be pointless to try and force sleep upon herself. Oh, how much she would've welcomed slumber, though… 

She was done. It took her some time, but she managed to walk the corridors without surrendering to her thoughts of phasing into the kitchen.

The doorway opened in Raven's presence, and she was welcomed by the dark and composed air of the living room. She descended the steps and flicked on the lights, illuminating everything in its motionless revelry.

Immediately, the Goth sauntered over to the kitchen, reaching for the teakettle and preparing the water to boil.

This was the part she hated most about making her tea: the wait. Granted, it didn't take so long for the water to heat, but the living room was so large, and the space open for walking only made her want to wander around even more so.

Raven rapped her fingers on the counter for a moment for lack of anything better to do. However, looking out of the Tower window, she found herself abandoning the counter almost instantly, entranced by the view outside.

The sky was pitch black, aside from the faint glint of the moon shimmering on the water's surface around the Tower. This was the perfect atmosphere for the Titan to do the one thing she couldn't do – _sleep_.

Raven found herself standing directly in front of the window in no time. Her reflection lingered silently in the glassy surface. She stared at her mirrored self for a moment before tentatively running a finger on her face in the glass. At once, Raven retracted her hand, though the reason for it, she didn't know.

Until she scrutinized her figure even closer.

She placed both hands on the glass in front of her. That's when she remembered. That's when she saw.

The glass…it wasn't a whole pane.

It was fragmented.

…Twice.

She recalled the two incidents… Beast Boy's fall… and her fit of anger when no one believed her side of the story….

She quickly tried to relinquish her thoughts. To remember what she did…to think that she never did it, and then to realize and recall that she _did_… it was too much for her to reflect upon. For right now, anyway.

Raven turned away from the glass and found herself face-to-face with the couch. Seeing it as an opportunity to distract the devastation she felt, she sat down on it… soon discovering that there was so much to remember here, as well…

Except now, Raven felt the ends of her mouth curl upwards slightly as the memories swept through her…

"So my fellow couch potatoes, what'll it be? 'Super Ninja Showdown 8'? Or 'Maniac Fury: Attack of the Protozoids'?"

"Gee, they both sound so_ good." _

"Yeah, It's really hard to pick. Wanna watch 'em both!"

…

"Oh, I got you! I got you now!"

"Heh, heh. You want some more Cyborg? I'm gonna take you down!"

"Hey, what the…how'd you do that! You just passed me!"

…

"Who's gonna laugh when I make fun of Beast Boy?"

"Yeah! And who's gonna beat me at video games, and fall for my practical jokes, and shoot spitballs at the back of my head, and watch dumb movies with me, and barf when I feed him tofu?"

Raven snapped back to reality laughing to herself, her eyes suddenly lingering on the focus of most of the problems that occurred between the boys in Titans Tower – the Gamestation.

She couldn't fathom what gave her the impulse to do it, but the next thing she knew, the first player controller was in Raven's hands. The blue clad girl took a deep breath, as though she was awaiting her death sentence, and looked around the room prudently before returning her gaze to the controller.

Who was she kidding? Despite all of the bribes and forced game play strategies she endured in the past, she still didn't know how to work this thing.

Raven turned the device in her hands a few times, before tentatively pressing several buttons. A sudden methodical beat blasted throughout the living room, causing Raven to jump off the sofa in a panic, and dive to the computer so as to lower the volume tremendously.

She caught her breath, and resumed her posture after the slight scare, listening for any sign of vivacity in the background. When no sound was heard for a few moments, Raven's breath assumed its normal pace, and the girl looked back to the screen, where three monkeys in space suits with mini ray guns were poking their heads out of a large number four. In seconds, the words "Mega Monkeys 4" appeared on the screen, and Raven had to suppress a grin when she remembered exactly how much trouble Beast Boy when through…before _and_ after retrieving this game.

Raven screwed her face up in concentration, studying the controller in her hands once more for the right button to push. A red one in the middle caught her eye immediately.

"Start," she read, shrugging. "It makes sense…"

She pushed the button with no hesitation, and the screen went black. Raven cocked her head to one side. She was pretty sure that wasn't what was supposed to happen…and then a scene change.

Suddenly, a tiny monkey popped onto the bottom left corner of the screen, geared up in white, and ready for action. On the top of the screen, Raven observed that there was a timer and a score counter. Without further hesitation, she fixated her stare on the controller once more, pushing random buttons fervently. Not a moment passed when the sound died and a black box appeared in the middle of the screen, the face of her tiny monkey on the top left of it, frowning at her.

"'Quit monkeying around!'" Raven read, arching an eyebrow. "The originality amazes me. 'Two lives left. Try again.' So what the hell am I supposed to do?" she said aloud.

The box maintained its position on the screen, and for a few moments, Raven did nothing but stare at it, as though her gaze was enough to will it to go away and let her continue the game. She heaved a sigh when nothing happened, and pushed a random button, making the box disappear entirely. Raven blinked. "O…kay…"

In as much time as it took her to realize the game was back on, it was soon over again – another life lost without her moving.

She gritted her teeth. "Okay, I think I've got this." Raven positioned herself comfortably on the sofa before pushing another random button, and when the box disappeared from the screen this time, her hands were all over the controller.

GAME OVER.

Raven slouched in the seat for a little bit, as the words glared in front of her, credits rolling on the right side, and her battles replaying in the background. The lavender-haired teen studied her monkey for a second; it was doing nothing but jumping. No matter what, it wouldn't _move_ from its spot. The lasers from the gun the monkey held were firing only to the right, no place else. Why?

Raven looked, once again, to the controller for the answer. She suddenly realized – the most prominent feature of the controller, the joystick, was left untouched and unused. Perhaps this was the device that allowed her monkey to stroll across the screen with ease?

Quickly, Raven pressed "start" again, fixing her posture from her current slouching position to one of preparedness. Soon again, Raven found her monkey in the same suit with the same gun, ready to be moved. With a few experimental taps, she quickly grasped the science of using the joystick, mingled with her random button pressing, and gained a serious advantage over the other zoo-like animals that were charging at her in orange space suits of their own. This time, Raven lasted for a good 20 seconds before losing a life, and in no time, dominated level one and moved her monkey up to a new round.

"Go monkey, go!" Raven kept chanting under her breath, gritting her teeth together competitively as her monkey dodged the various other animals that popped up.

By the time she reached the end of level two, the teakettle started its whistling. The game was starting to amuse Raven very much so, though, and so she tried her best to ignore her tea. The whistling was growing louder, however, and the last thing she wanted to do was wake up Cyborg or Robin. Therefore, reluctantly, Raven paused the game, and telekinetically turned off the stove and removed the kettle from it.

With one last look at her monkey (who was now in mid-jump), Raven glided to the kitchenette, gathering her teacup, the kettle, and any miscellaneous herbs she thought might help her temporary insomnia.

She took everything and telekinetically touched them to the surface of one of the corner dining tables in the Titans' common room, seating herself mutely on a part of the cushioned bench, and darting her eyes to nowhere in particular. They fell on the clock. 1:00 AM.

A sip of herbal tea stirred Raven's senses abruptly.

_I was just playing a video game,_ she thought with a raised eyebrow. Beast Boy's _video game._

Perhaps she was feeling more downcast than usual…maybe it was an aftereffect of what she did…the fact of the matter was – Raven realized at this moment, sipping some more of her tea – that she wasn't herself. She wasn't _feeling_ like herself, anyway.

With a wave of tea crashing against her stomach, and a sudden rush of thoughts consuming her, Raven felt her vision blacken, and all became obscure...

* * *

A sudden chinking noise instinctively had Raven's hand grasping for a perpetrator. She looked up when she caught something relatively cold feeling, and saw her reflection in the wide, brown eye that was Cyborg's. She immediately let go, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes in turn. 

"Sorry," she muttered, watching him continue to walk on with the teacup and kettle that she used earlier, after giving her a look of apprehension. The Gothic teenager studied her surroundings, and realized that she slept on the dining table, rather than within the confines of her room.

She watched the half-robot out of the corner of her eye as he placed the newly taken utensils in the sink, and went back to fooling around near the stove area. He didn't seem to acknowledge her. _Perhaps it's for the best._

Morning seemed to have broken a few hours earlier than Raven's awakening, and as a token of daybreak, Cyborg always liked to start the day off with a particularly traditional, yet delectable, serving of waffles, bacon, and scrambled eggs – the exact dish he was cooking right now.

Raven inconspicuously stretched, while stifling a yawn, as the Boy Wonder made his presence known.

"Morning," he said in a raspy and just awakened voice, scratching the back of his head, and walking down the steps into the living room.

"Hi," Cyborg called loudly, as Raven merely nodded at Robin, her head in her hands.

Robin merely smiled back, and then sniffed the air in delight. "Smells good, Cyborg."

"_And_ it's ready. Pass me your plate, Wonder Boy, before I decide to eat your portion, too."

Robin smirked. "Alright, alright. Hey, Raven," he said, looking at her in turn. "Are you getting a plate, too, or is Cyborg gonna help himself to seconds?"

Raven lifted her head and stood up. "Actually, I'm not hungry. I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me."

Robin followed her with his eyes as she made her way to the corridors. "O…kay, I guess. Suit yourself," he said with a shrug.

Cyborg interrupted the awkward air automatically, smacking his lips in regards to the heaping pile of food on his plate. "Now _that's _what I'm talking about!" he beamed. He then turned around to head towards the direction of the dining room table Raven previously occupied, when he did a sudden double take.

"Hey, Rob," he called out.

Robin turned to look at him, losing sight of the Gothic teenager. "Yeah?"

"Were you playing BB's game, _Mega Monkeys Four_?"

"No, why?"

Raven suddenly grew wide-eyed, casting her hood over her head so as to hide her flushing face.

"It's on pause. And _I_ wasn't playing it."

"And it wasn't me; I got up not too long ago. Unless…" Robin turned around to where he expected Raven to be. A quick wisp of the girl's dark blue cloak, however, indicated her hasty exit. Robin turned back around and analyzed the screen. "And to think," he stated, "of how close she was to finishing this level…if she didn't pause, I guarantee you that she would've had the newest best time."

"Until I beat it, of course," Cyborg said smugly. "Come on, let's do two player."

"Oh, you're on. Set me up, Tin Man."

* * *

For the most part, Raven kept to herself the entire day, trying to avoid the other two inhabitants of the Tower as much as possible. She was either up on the rooftop or in room, thinking; _trying_ to meditate. She still hadn't gotten the hold of meditation again. 

At one point in the afternoon, Raven decided that a cup of herbal tea would do her nicely, and the aftereffect of her presence was a stirring conversation between Cyborg and Robin – who were tied in their number of victories in another game they decided to play.

Raven had padded down the stairs and into the kitchen quietly, concocting her organic beverage as quickly as possible. She couldn't sense much tension in the room…aside from the lack of regard between her and Cyborg. Moments after she glided out of the room, however, Robin struck a nerve in Cyborg.

"You, uh…think you might've been a little hard on her lately, Cy?"

"Huh? Who?"

"Cyborg…"

"Raven?" the half-robot said in a somewhat bewildered tone.

"Yeah."

"No," was his blunt reply. He became tense. "Nowhere near as hard as she's been on BB and Star."

"Come on, Cyborg. Raven's our friend. She wouldn't have done it on purpose."

"Now how do you know that, Robin? Man, can't you see?" he fully turned on the sofa to face the masked teen. "I mean, this could all be _some kind of façade. What if she _is_ doing this on purpose? Robin, there's too much against her to ignore." _

"You can't always find the answers in logic. You have to believe. Starfire and Beast Boy believe her, and as a teammate – but more importantly, a friend_ – you should, too."_

"What are you suggesting?"

"That you take it easy on her," Robin said, a hint of defense etched in his voice.

But all the same, Cyborg was persistent. "Why should I?"

"Because," Robin hesitated, searching for an answer. He looked around the room for a second – Cyborg's unmoving expression, the paused game, the dishes in the sink, the hint of blue fabric peaking out of a silent corner in the room… "Because we're all she's got." He said it harshly. Quietly.

Cyborg studied Robin for a minute, staring at him hard. Robin returned the stare, only to see the hint of blue behind the corridor disappear from his peripheral vision.

"Alright, fine. But if something happens again, don't say I didn't warn you."

"...Cyborg?"

"Yeah?"

"…You just cheated. Finished the game without telling me you continued it."

"…We never agreed on timing out the game, dawg."

"You sneaky little…you're going down," Robin said, with all of the menace he could muster.

"After you," Cyborg smirked, restarting the game.

And now Raven found herself in the comfort of her own room, trying to regain the control she had two days ago…trying to meditate appropriately, at the very least. It was her hope to retire to bed sometime soon, but the lack of restoring faith in her abilities upset the blue clad teenager. She had been in there for the past couple of hours, ever since the sun had set, and yet there were still no results.

_Up,_ she ordered herself.

Still, she screwed her eyes shut tight. Still, she crossed her legs and maintained perfect posture. Still, she kept her hands at her sides and tried to summon her energies.

Up. Get up.

Concentration was hard. Impossible. There were just so many thoughts consuming her at this point. Beast Boy…Starfire…Cyborg…Robin…their faces swam around in her head – tauntingly, as though daring her. Daring her to try…or daring her to put another foot out of line…she didn't know. She just couldn't focus.

_Up. Levitate. Come_ on_. Get. Up._ Now.

She took a deep breath, and tried to find her center again. The Jump City stars twinkled as though to cheer the telekinetic on in her hopes to regain full concentration. She continued to coax herself, growing more and more desperate for results with each passing second.

She just couldn't get her mind off of the many things that could occur if she couldn't control herself consciously anymore. Two Titans down…two to go. Soon enough they'd be way past _half_ dead the way things were going.

Up. Please get up? Please.

Raven opened her eyes and sighed deeply. This wasn't working. And it wouldn't get any easier. If she couldn't even focus on levitating during mediation, what's to say she could stop herself from hurting someone else again? She shut her eyes tightly once more, and though tense, still tried.

_This is the _last _time. Get up. Levitate now, _or else_…_

A sudden weightless sensation pulsated throughout Raven's body, and she opened her eyes immediately.

She did it.

She was floating. She managed to focus!

The prospect was overwhelming, but that wasn't the feeling that got her to do what she did next. As sudden as her levitation came, and wave of thoughts ate at her mind again, making Raven fall from the air, holding her head.

Titans' Tower. Beast Boy. Jump City. Bryan. The Pizza Parlor. Starfire. Paramedics. Cyborg. Bryan. The Hospital. Robin. Falling. Bryan. Room 378. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan….

And nothing more.

_

* * *

"Doctor Hagen, please report to Room 509. Doctor Hagen, please report to Room 509. Your CAT Scan request is being processed." _

Raven felt as though she was opening her eyes for the first time that day. The white, boundless walls were the only things present in her line of vision, but according to the nearby electronic beeping noises, as well as the intercom and its various medical announcements, Raven knew she was at a hospital. Jump City Hospital.

Though she didn't know why…

And it's not like she wanted to be in here, either. The last people she wanted to face right now were the friends she hurt, regardless of how much they supported her.

She looked for a sign…any sign…so as to know exactly where she was. A mapahead and to the right of her gave her the answers she needed. With a flip of her royal blue cape, the girl set off to the blueprint and studied its many intricate, geometrical figures. She soon discovered the floor she was on. The second one.

Perfect.

She could get out of here without having to see anyone she knew.

An elevator to the distant left caught her attention, as it opened up to the second floor to allow a few doctors off of their break out of it. She walked as fast as possible to it, and accessed the doors just in time. In moments, the doors shut, and Raven being the only passenger, pressed the first floor button and waited for the elevator to move.

She breathed in deeply, shutting her eyes. She had no idea how she got here, but she surely knew her way out. A sudden jerk made Raven open her eyes. The elevator started its acceleration…_upward_.

"What the…?"

She looked at the button she pushed – floor one. Then why was the elevator going _up_? That meant…

"Hey! What are you doing?" she screamed at the mechanism, banging her fists against it. "Go _down_! Do you hear me? Go. Down." She jumped for emphasis on the last two words.

The elevator came to a sudden stop, leaving Raven up in the air for a second. She half-expected thething to cooperate with her request, and she half-expected it to open.

Much to her dismay, the latter happened.

She shut her eyes again and took short, quick breaths.

No, I don't want to see them. Maybe if I push the button again…

The notion made her quickly go for the elevator buttons. Rapidly and repeatedly, she pressed the first floor button, and just as quickly, she stepped away to observe what would happen.

…Nothing.

For a moment.

All of a sudden, the elevator closed its doors again, permitting Raven to exhale contentedly.

Until the fact that the elevator wasn't _moving_ seeped through the Gothic girl's mind. "_Damn_ it...come on…"

As though it were listening to her requests, the elevator jerked again…though it didn't do anything else…except open its doors once more…

And again…

And again…

Each time faster, for a good thirty seconds, until it just stopped.

Raven deadpanned, massaging her temples with her hands.

Perhaps the elevator confused the floors, she thought. Perhaps if she pressed floor three…it would bring her to floor number one? It was worth a try, anyway.

The blue clad girl stepped back again, anxiety overwhelming her as she watched what would happen.

She had pressed the third floor button…and to no avail. For moments she waited for a reaction from the elevator, and for moments, the machine did nothing but sit in its exact location.

"Come on, come on, come on," she repeated under her breath.

It wouldn't budge.

"Oh, come _on_!" she dictated again.

…Nothing.

Raven groaned in frustration, turned around, and hit her head against one of the elevator walls.

And then, a desperate epiphany…

This was a dream. That was it. A dream. It was all a dream. How else could this happen? She didn't even remember coming into the hospital. Everyone…every_thing_…all of it was a figment of her imagination, she thought at that point. But then…if this was a dream, what was her reality?

If this was her dream…she could easily get out, and any and everything she would encounter wouldn't be real. Everything would be fake, no matter how realistic it would seem, right? She didn't have to see Beast Boy or Starfire if she didn't want to…it was _her_ dream. She controlled it…despite the fact that she couldn't control that damned elevator. But maybe that was a sign. She didn't know.

With newfound, though rash belief, Raven stepped out of the malfunctioning elevator into the third floor corridors. Perhaps she could find the staircase somewhere.

The third floor directory straight ahead, Raven ran to it, running her finger along the path towards the staircase. It was to her right.

The same hallway Room 378 was.

Raven smacked her forehead, groaning.

This dream sucked. But the nightmare was quite thrilling…if one liked that sort of suspenseful thing…

With not much else to do, the teen made her way down the hallway, hoping to any god that would hear her pleads that no one would make themselves present in the hallway she was in. And to further her desire to be unseen, as paranoia flooded through her, Raven hid herself whenever possible, in any doorway or place in the wall that would allow her.

* * *

He ate only two hours ago, and yet his stomach was grumbling a symphony. With a sigh, yet a mission to be satisfied, Cyborg unplugged himself from the battery charger, and heaved himself up and out of his room. 

He checked the built in watch in his left arm, and realized it was only 11:45 at night. It was progress in many ways, he thought.

For one, this was the first night in a while he went to sleep early. It was also the first time in a while his stomach could hold off for more than an hour.

On a side note, so the thought came to him, this was the first day out of three that nothing strange happened with Raven…or so it seemed. The day would be over in fifteen minutes, anyway.

Come to think of it, the half-robot had been avoiding the Gothic Wonder as much as possible, and he was sure she was returning the ignorance. It wasn't a matter of ignoring her, though, as much as it was a matter of avoiding another near fatal freak accident.

Though he didn't see her a lot today, Cyborg's only assumption was that Raven was in her room, resting up, like she couldn't do for the past three days.

He knew she needed him to trust her. There was just no support Cyborg could give her right now. He saw what she did to Beast Boy, to Starfire…with his own eyes. And, yes, maybe she looked lost and confused afterwards, but…_well,_ _let's just face it_, he thought_. This isn't anything I wanna get wrapped up in. The girl's got some problems, and she needs to take care of them on her own. Why do I have to side with her? Why do I even have to be a _part_ of the problem? Sure I can believe in her, and sure I can support her…but I'd rather do that from a distance, before being her friend can be damaging to me, in turn._

He didn't mean to be fickle or simple-minded about the whole ordeal; it was just that the entire affliction in itself hit the team out of nowhere. What was he to do?

What he _did_ do was open up the refrigerator door. It took him close to no time to get into the kitchen, and halfof _that_ time to concoct a snack out of the various meats, cheeses, grains, and beverages that were stowed away.

He sat on the couch to enjoy his after hours meal, and a distant, sudden noise caught his attention. The bionic teenager shifted his gaze to one of the entryways – the one he heard the noise from – and gave it his full attention for a while.

"…Robin? Raven?"

Nothing.

He shrugged, and pursued his snack once more, without interruption…for a minute.

The same noise was heard again – distant, but repetitive – like something was opening and closing or something…

_Maybe it's a rat problem,_ he thought, while munching on his sandwich._ Then again, it's highly unlikely a couple of rats could make that much noise._

"Who's there?" he said again, standing up. The noise stopped once more.

O…kay. Weird.

But he wasn't going to let it by that easily again. Cyborg lamentably put down the rest of his sandwich, and flicked on his built-in flashlight, scanning the entire living room. He shined his light on the door in front of him, where he heard the noise, and saw nothing suspicious. Even so, he walked towards the doors and through them as they separated automatically at his presence.

Again he scanned the area. Still…nothing. He walked a little ways more, and then spotted what could potentially have been the problem.

The Titans' Tower elevator.

It was a plausible idea for the cause of the noises. That thing had the potential to cause racket. But if that was it…then why was it being so noisy? Was someone using it? …A break-in perhaps? Maybe he could stop them…if anything, the perpetrator was walking in this direction…and why be behind when he could go around and do a full-frontal assault?

This notion in mind, Cyborg spun around, ran back through the living room, down the stairs, and to the opposite side of the corridor he was at seconds before. He started his investigation then, pursuing the empty-looking corridor that led to Beast Boy and Starfire's rooms...and, eventually, the elevator.

Maybe it was them, the half-robot supposed. Maybe they were out of the hospital and sneaking back home to surprise them or something. They didn't look too bad when he last saw them, after all. That was another possibility.

But what or whoever it was, Cyborg wasn't going to let them off that easily.

He flashed his light in the hallway, though it didn't reach through the entire length. Even so, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Hello?" he said softly, his echo gentle and breezy in the corridor.

Silence.

He started walking through the otherwise dark corridor, hoping to get to the other end as quickly and safely as possible. And then he came to Beast Boy's door.

_I swear, if that green ball of fuzz is in there…_Cyborg thought, suppressing a smile, I'm gonna scream. Ain't no doubt about it, I'm gonna scream. He was given admittance into the room easily, and yet, it seemed as though no one was in there. His suppressed smile turned into an apparent frown. That's what he got for having his hopes up.

Cyborg thought, suppressing a smile, gonnaHe was given admittance into the room easily, and yet, it seemed as though no one was in there. His suppressed smile turned into an apparent frown. That's what he got for having his hopes up. 

His shoulders hunched, Cyborg made his way out of the changeling's sanctuary.

* * *

Suddenly, a door opened, and Raven prayed she was out of sight. She inhaled, and held her breath as she saw two doctors walk by, seemingly way too busy to notice her. 

"If we can triple the medication, I'm sure he'll be fine. Right now he's weak. The machine is doing all the breathing work for him."

"Yes, but Doctor, I think the family understands and finds it in their best interest to just pull the plug. The man's 92. He's had a long, good life. Why pay for medication when it's not a fact that he'll still live?"

"I've seen many live through heart attacks."

"That doesn't ensure the same thing for this patient."

"Well, then, when we get to his room, we'll just tell the family and let them decide for a fact, all right? How about that?…"

And their voices faded.

Raven let out a sigh of relief, and after checking both sides of the hallway, pursued the staircase once more.

That was the instant her reflexes failed her.

In that moment, out of nowhere, exited someone else from that exact same room. The last person she expected to see. And despite her desire to move, Raven was frozen in her spot, staring.

"Raven?"

She couldn't do anything, say anything. She could only stare, suddenly scared.

"Raven? What are you doing here?" he took a step forward.

"No," she mouthed.

"What?"

"N-no." She choked on the word, but let it out all the same.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'no', Raven? What's wrong?" Cyborg said, clearly puzzled. 

"Go away?" she whispered. "Please just go away." She started muttering indiscernibly under her breath. Something about...it being just a dream?

"'Go away?'…Why? Rae, I…I don't understand…" The half-robot took a step forward.

"NO!" she boomed, the effect of her voice releasing her energies on accident, breaking a nearby picture frame.

Cyborg jumped, and studied her once more, his head cocked to one side.

"Please. Just leave me alone," she said, shaking her head.

"I…I didn't do anything."

"And that's why my life's a living hell right now, right?"

"Is this about that, Raven?" Cyborg said, stepping closer slowly.

"STOP! Don't. Move."

The half-robot stopped in his tracks obediently, wide-eyed and confused.

"Look, Rae, I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"It's not what you said. It's just _you_."

* * *

"Me?" Bryan said innocently enough. "What about me?" 

"Don't give me that. This is the third time I see you. And every time before that, something bad happened to one of my friends at the same time. I understand now. You're not real. You're…I don't know." Raven slumped to her knees in frustration and held her hands. "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. But you're not here. So go away."

* * *

It was then Cyborg realized. _Oh no…_ he muttered to himself. _She thinks I'm Bryan…doesn't she?_

"Raven. Raven, you've _got_ to snap out of this. You're right, okay? You have to be. Bryan's not here. It's me." His words seemed to fail him…she was still holding her head, and it looked as though nothing he just said was getting through to her.

"Raven?" he attempted again, walking towards her some more.

"NO! I _said_ stay _back_," she said, her eyes watering.

"Look, I just wanna help you."

"Then go away."

"Raven…"

She put her hands on her ears and concentrated. "You're not here. You're not real. You don't exist." She got louder and louder each time.

"Rae, it's _Cyborg_. Let me help you!" he said, continuing to walk towards her. "We can get through this."

"Get out of here. Get _away_ from me! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"It's okay, I promise!"

* * *

And as quick as it happened, it stopped. 

A blast of energy surged from Raven and hit her friend…at least, she _thought_ he was her friend. She couldn't possibly be anymore confused as she presently was…

Her breath hitched, Raven looked for any sign of Bryan Spencer and couldn't find a single trace of him anywhere. There was a presence lingering though. Quite familiar, too. She couldn't pinpoint it, though. Scared beyond her wit, the girl could think of nothing more to do than run past Room 378 as fast as possible, and exit the hellhole they called a hospital.

* * *

A sudden crash had Robin bolted upright in his bed. It was a heavy thud – one that could only be caused by some sort of machine. _Or half-machine_, he thought, now panicking. 

With the instinct of a true leader, and a master of the towers' many corridors, Robin leapt his way to the location he heard the loud noise.

And there he was…

Cyborg.

His mechanical half totally shut down, and his human half knocked out just the same.

The Boy Wonder knelt in front of his friend and studied him. His forehead was bleeding, some wires were astray. He was, simply put, a mess. And there was no one else there…

Robin immediately ran for Raven, stopping first at her room – she wasn't there – and then to the living room, in which case she was sipping herbal tea in a sophisticated, yet half-sleepy state.

"What did you do?" he asked once he got in, expecting an immediate answer.

Raven looked up from her spot at the table. "I couldn't sleep. Made some tea. You want?"

"No," Robin said, shaking his head. "What the hell happened between you and Cyborg?"

Raven straightened up. "Me and Cyborg?"

"There's no one else here at the Tower."

"But…I haven't spoken to Cyborg all day…"

"Come here."

Raven paused, her breath starting to rise in pace as she studied her leader's expression. She didn't want to ask…she didn't know what to anticipate… "Robin? What…happened?"

Robin looked down after she asked, shaking his head.

"Did I…?"

He looked back up at her, and slowly nodded.

She put down her cup of tea and stood up, using her shaking arms on the table as support. "I…_how_?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," the leader admitted. "Come here."

Raven put her hood up immediately, and after taking a few moments to pace her breathing, sauntered over in an obedient manner to Robin's locale. "You know I wouldn't do anything like this on purpose, right?" she asked him, looking him straight in his masked face.

Robin looked at her, gulped, and said nothing in return. He merely put his hand on her back, and led her to the scene, where, upon seeing the condition of her half-robot friend, Raven knelt down and started her silent bawl of frustration. Robin crossed his arms and watched her quietly as she pounded her fists into the ground, studied him, and repeated her actions many times before turning around and standing up, huffing.

Robin put his hands on her shoulders, and put down her hood, looking at her sternly.

"The third day. The third day in a row. Do you have _any_ idea how close I was!" A clock in the corridor proved her point. "It's twelve. It's twelve o' clock. Robin, I _tried_. And I don't know how this happened. I know I can't afford another mistake, and I _tried_ to stop it, but I have no idea what's going on!"

Her breath got caught in her throat, and Robin knew she was about to break down. In the heat of the moment, he simply threw his arms around her, and caught her weakening body in a hug. She needed his support. No matter how confused he was, or how likely he was next, she needed him. And so long as she did, he would be there.

He held her for what seemed like an eternity, until she suddenly pushed herself away from him, and without even looking at him, fled upstairs.

"Raven!" he called, starting to chase after her. But he realized she was fleeing to the rooftop…what he titled her second room, and decided to leave her be for a while.

_She'll be fine…I'll just check on her later_, he thought, looking back down at Cyborg, and preparing to clean up the scene in front of him.

* * *

Raven focused on her breathing – on respiring in rhythm…flowing…a beat. And it didn't come easy. She had been up there for a while now. Sunrise was well off, sleep wasn't coming…and so she thought. 

There had to be some sort of solution. She had a deep fear. Three Titans gone in three days. And one left…aside from her. What exactly were to happen if she hurt Robin? On the fifth day, would she hurt herself, too? Or would she harm all of Jump City?

She didn't even think of that…

The city she strove to protect…the one she and her team risked their lives for everyday…what if she were to destroy it? _Why_ would she destroy it? That _or _her friends? She still had no idea…

But there had to be something she could do. Some way to control herself and ensure that she wouldn't hurt anyone again.

Jail would do her no good. They wouldn't treat her. They wouldn't try and figure out what's wrong with her. They wouldn't meet her standards…help her in any way.

Being in the Tower wasn't an option either. Her _life_ was the Tower. She couldn't stand seeing that destroyed. Nor would she trust herself in there anymore…not with Jump City at her feet.

What could she do?

"Raven? How are you feeling?"

His voice was so soothing…so supportive.

"Okay," she said calmly, though inside she was a total wreck. It wasn't like she was trying to mask her feelings either. She knew Robin saw right through her. They could so easily relate in that sense. There was a mystery to them both, and yet, regardless of how little they knew about each other, they could sense what was wrong. It was a special bond. And that was probably the only reason Robin couldn't find her at fault for anything that's happened.

"Look…if it helps, I have no idea what's going on either."

"…It doesn't."

A small "oh" was heard from Robin, before he did nothing but reflect with Raven while watching the Jump City skylights twinkle…and some shut off at random intervals.

"We need to do something," Raven said after a few moments of silence. "I need to be away from here. I don't know any other way."

"You mean, leave the Tower?" Robin said, turning to look at her.

She nodded distantly.

"No. I…why?"

Raven frowned at him. "Robin…that's the stupidest question you've ever asked."

Robin shook his head. "What I mean is – "

"Robin," she interrupted. "Let's face it, I'm useless here. All I'm going to wind up doing is hurting you, too. You _know_ this. We have no reason to believe otherwise. Neither of us have any clue as to what's going on!"

"I know, I know. But…what are you thinking?"

"I don't know."

"_Jail_?" he said, an eyebrow raised.

"_No_."

"…Then where? An asylum or something?"

"…An asylum?" Raven wondered out loud.

"Yeah. Like the one over in Gotham? Where they treat every criminal there like a basket case and try and figure out what the hell is wrong with them?" he scoffed.

It took a while for Raven to respond, but when she did, she was leaning back, reflecting on the possibility. "Tell me more…"

Robin eyed her. "What?"

"Tell me more," she repeated.

"…You're…not actually _considering_…"

"There's no other place that sounds beneficial."

"It's _not_ beneficial. Raven, they treat you like a lunatic there – "

"And who's to say I'm _not_ going crazy?"

Robin stayed quiet. Raven continued. "Robin, _I don't know what's going on_," she pressed. "And you act like it's all that bad, but…there's no other solution I've heard of that sounds as good. Do you have a better idea?"

"…Stay here."

"And have the entire city at risk? I don't think so."

"Raven – "

"Robin. All I'm going to wind up doing if I stay is hurting you guys. I'm useless right now, don't you get it?" she egged on, hoping to pry the thought into his head. He stayed silent. "…In Gotham, you said? What is that? Arkham Asylum?" She looked to him, and he nodded wordlessly. "You have to take me there."

"Raven…I – "

"Robin," she said sternly, starting to choke back on her emotions again, "you _have_ to. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

Still he was persistent, and Raven continued to interrupt him. "Please, Robin? Look…if you're not going to do this for you, then I need you to do this for me. I _can't. Be. Here. _I'm of no use. I don't _want_ to go – "

"So what's stopping you?"

Raven sympathized with a sigh. "It's not that easy. I don't want to go, but I know it's what's best. For me, for you, for Jump City." She looked up at the horizon. "...I know you believe me, Robin, and you have _no_ idea how much I appreciate that, but Robin…Jump City needs to believe and trust that they're safe. And to do that, I need you to support my decision. Regardless, I know you and I both know it's right. I don't know how to get there. I need you to take me. _Please_."

She studied his expression for a moment – one of stone, disapproval, and sympathy. He heaved a sigh, and looked at her. "Arkham Asylum. …Are you _sure_ this is what you want?"

Raven nodded fervently.

Robin looked back at the sky, silent for a moment.

"Tomorrow at noon. You'll be ready by then?"

A ghost of a smile passed on Raven's face. "Thank you," she said, before getting up and retreating to her room.

* * *

**A/N: **So, here's to hoping you all enjoyed it. And to show my gratitude, as always, it gives me great pleasure to respond to everyone who's been supportive enough of this ficcy to review it:D. 

**Nagaina: **Hey! Thank you so much for the compliment! I can only hope Ientertain, because this has honestly been my favorite ficcy I've written. And, Dude! How'd you do that tongue thing? (XÞ) It's so snazzy!

**Raven A. Star: **Heh, I enjoy all of your fics. Very original, and sometimes outlandish, storylines...and you make them all work. Dunno if you're still on for I heard you've left, but all the same, I totally appreciate your reviews and support for "Mind Games". It means a lot; you're a great author.

**Sarah-Crysala: **Thankies:D. And it's a good thing to be analytical. Can't promise you that you're close, but I can't promise you that you're not, either. And thank you so much for your compliment. Indeed, everything _does_ have a purpose. It's what makes the guessing part from you guys so much fun to read:P. Again, thanks for everything. Now...how veird vas zis chappie:P.

**Zako Lord of Randomnessness: **WHOO! THANKIES ZAKO:P. lolz! Love ya, dude!

**Nakira Ayame Outsuno: **Y'know something? I've been doing some thinking on it, and I'm probably not gonna have a couple in this one. It _might _seem appropriate at the end, but for the most part, this is all about Raven fighting - not for love - but for sanity. I'm still contemplating things on that part, so...we'll just have to wait for the end. And I'm glad you threw a cotton pillow at me. Feather ones aren't so comfy. :P.

**cchanyagami: **Aww! Thank you SO MUCH:D. I'm glad you felt everything was dead-on. Kinda got me worried there...I'm such an in-character fan, lolz! It's one of my main priorities in a story. Yeah, poor Rae needs a support net. And one figures, who better than Robin, right? After all, birds of a feather...:P. Anyway, here's to hoping your theory's on the right track. :cheers:

**keystone: **You owe me a one-shot.

**ACrazyTeenager2005: **Well, it definitely pleases me that the wait was worth your while. ...Wow...that was some snazzy alliteration there, if I do say so myself :P! I just hope this chappie was worth the wait just the same. Don't worry, I can assure you you're not the only one lost, lolz! Hopefully this chappie gave you a new perspective? Hope you liked!

**Zoe Rose: **"Holy Friggin' Update Batman!" DUDE! I'M SO STEALING THAT FROM YOU:P. LMAO! Glad I wasn't wordy; I worry about that sometimes...seeing as Ch. 7 was 23 pages, and this one's actually 31... o.O I don't mean for them to be this big...but I keep thinking of new things and such to add in, and it becomes this fun interweaving thingerz...and I'm babbling about god-knows-what. :P. So Sasha reminds you of a young Janine from Ghostbusters, eh? lolz. Cool! I used to love that show...what happened to it:S. Nevertheless, I'm definitely ecstatic that the comic relief pleased you. And that you thought it was worth the wait. You, my friend, never cease to rock my socks. :D.

**ChocolateCurlz: **So the characterization worked for you? Definitely a good thing to hear, and from a great writer like yourself, too :D. And for the last time, TWU is SO not simple! lolz! It's awesome, intricate...and very creative...and I hope to read more of it soon! By the way, the chocolate Ravens were delish. Thankies much:P.

**keystone: **Just kidding, twinnums. You desrve a longer response than that. :P. In a time...like...5 months ago when I was having severe writer's block, you totally got me thinking of where I could head off ch. 8 on a different, and very introspective level. I can only hope I conveyed your idea well in a way that pleases you and the others as much as it pleases me. So thank you for your extraordinary ideas, keep up your mondo-awesome possumness, and continue kicking arse. Thank you as well for your compliment concerning Cy's behavior and persona. I hate that guy. He had to go. :P. Only kidding.

**cmartist: **Highly recommend it to others? COOL BEANS:D. Thank you so much for that compliment! And I'm glad you enjoy the mystery. More to come, so stick around. 5 chapters left, actually... Anyway, thank you for your kind words.

**Rini Suichi: **Dude, how can I _forget _you? You were _laughing_ when they got kicked out? ...How _dare_ you. :growls: Only joking. Cool stuff. Glad you liked:D.

**Cherri munkey: **...You...name changer:P. "He gets all poop-head and go to bed!" LMAO! You're great, y'know that? Fantastically awesome and eight faces! And it definitely pleases me that you noticed the humor, as well as appreciated it and the characterization. Thanks so much!

**koriandrStar: **Holy...dude. I think that's the longest review I've ever gotten. Well, essay more like :P. But I appreciate it, nonetheless. I thank you for taking your time to pinpoint things; it helps me learn to be better, and having people constructively criticize me as such definitely helps. I must insist that you chillax about Star's "death" though. Remember, I'm doing everything this way for a reason, and her loss is no exception. I just realized exactly how reminiscent my battle with the H.I.V.E. was to the episodes...oops. Great minds think alike? ...Guess that won't work, eh? lolz. Nothing is done here to attack you on your ToH story, lolz:P. You like Star, I like Raven...this story's _about _Raven, not Star...so yeah. Gotta do what I've gotta do to make things fit. Again, thank you so much for pointing these things out...as well as your compliments. You make me better:D.

**ShadowSage2: **LOLZ! Officially confused, eh? No worries. It'll all tie in at the end. ...What's WOT on a stick:S. The sprinkles make it seem very tasty though :P. And dude...MAJOR APOLOGIES for the lack of updating within the past forever. I know I said I wouldn't take that long anymore before...but wow...I don't even know what happened to prolong the updates, aside from a major case of writer's block. Again, I'm sorry. I hate waiting and making you all do the same, for I love your reviews:D. Anyway, continue your sock-rockiness! And thank you so much for your compliments! How's Honors English II treating you?

**Flying Star: **I got your e-mail, and will reply to it soon, lolz. I'm glad you thoughtthe last chapter was well worth the wait, and I hope you think the same of this one. Wow...you're so snazzy! lolz:D.

**Blowfish the Monkey Tamer: "**Suspicious? Yes. Relevant? Er...?" Yes. Heh...you're the first to bring up the Drew Carey allusion. Glad it amused you. If you ever do feed my soul to your monkeys, just uh...could you make sure it's after Ifinish"Mind Games"?Because I'm thinking after this, and possibly one more one-shot, I'm washing my hands of :P.

**WitchGirl: **Carly Enchilada! ISO wanted to get this up on your birthday...but I couldn't. I wasn't done. Sorry. :(. HowEVER, I still hope being 17 is treating you well. I'm jealous. Frankly,I've got two monthson you, and you've got pure genius on me. You're excellent...you're wicked...you're envied. A growl unto you for your snazziness. :P. Thanks a bunch foreverything! And get online when I rarely am so we can chat!lolz:P.

**Defafaeth Mechqua: **Thank you:D.

**AbsentAngel: **Eep! You were crying! COOL STUFF! It makes me happy to know that the last chapter was capable of producing such emotions for you. :D. I hope you like this chapter just the same!

**Calisto: **No idea. My first instinct was to definitely have a couple, but I'm not so sure it's a good idea anymore. Actually, on the contrary, I was always aiming along the lines of Rae/BB. Rae/Rob would already be too out there, what with Robin being her support net and all. But yeah...no idea as of now. I might, but I might not. In the end, it'll come to me.

**Daughter of the Equinox: **Going insane! Now what gave you _that_ idea:P. I promise, it'll all come together in the end. For now, sit back and enjoy the ride. And I would be honored and privileged to R & R your stuff! Thank you for doing the same to mine:D.

**TheDarkAzar: **Alright! A regular! lolz:D. Thank you so much for your compliments! I just try my best...do everything I'd like to see others do, also, I guess. It's not that serious...it's just concentrating, learning, and _wanting _to be better that makes you that way.

**Cat o'thWind: **LOLZ! Aww...you thought you flamed me, lolz! Glad I caught your interest and you liked those scenes. I hope you like this chapter just as well.

**Velvet Death: **Definitely took your CC into consideration. After all, little things very much count, just as much as the big. Thank you so much for your kind words...actually, just for reviewing. You're a very talented writer...and at such a young age, too! I'll never get over that! lolz! I hope my writing still pleases you:D.

**WriTerGrL: **DUDE! That's the BEST thing anyone can tell me! I'm so glad to have inspired you, and I hope that story came out great! A total spirit lifter, that review was. :D. And I'm so glad you like this story so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Lady Karmina: **You're addicted, lolz...cool! Wow...professionally? Writing? Nah...Actually, I've been thinking along the lines of advertising and marketing. But then...I've still got a month or two to decide :P. I'm glad to have made your head hurt...so long as it's not dire enough to the point that you need aspirin.

**Mistress Dizzy: **Ready for an explanation? I put a few things in here that are important...like in every chapter. Hopefully it adds on to your theory, and not confusion, lolz! Thank you for the review!

**ScarletAngel68: **A very random part you liked, lolz, where the heart monitors sped up. :P. Thanks for your review! You never cease to make me laugh :D.

**DarkXeno: **Thanks for understanding, and as for your worry about Rob/Rae...don't dwell on it. At least not for now. Remember, he's the support net. As to whether or not a love will blossom from this experience...it's something I don't even know right now.

**Grumbumble: **YAY TO TWISTS:D. Glad to have kept you interested! And thank you so much for pointing out some of the things you liked. The majority of them were some of my favorite things to write, lolz! If you ever have CC though, hit me with it. Doesn't do me any good not to know that I can improve. Thanks a bunch for your kind words:D.

**mew-xena: **Ah, so many questions, no answers to give. You're pretty much on the right track though, I gotta hand it to ya. Keep up the good guess work.

**noggy P. Sno: **Thank you:D.

**Geodesic: **Thanks! Didn't understand the chapter title, though? Pandemonium...think chaos...confusion...basically what I wanted to get across in that chapter, lolz! Also...think of that word in itself...literally. ;)

**Ti-Lung: **YAY! Butterflies rock my socks:D. Glad you like!

**elemental-girl: **Really powerful writing voice? Thank you so much! I'm definitely flattered...by all of your compliments! Pacing though...if it's something you thought was a little shabby, it's definitely something I consider working on. Thanks for your CC and your kind words! You're awesome:D.

**spAybaraSimonslit: **Well, you know what they say, "Great minds think alike", and so long as your story isn't mine...take the title, lolz. I'm glad you like the drama, though. :D.

**beautifully-evil: **You're one of those extremely, just totally awesome reviewers that goes through every chapter, reviews at the end of each one, and makes the writer feel like they still have a purpose, even though you caught on to the story when there were so many chappies up. Thank you. You rock.

**Seishi Sairensuno: **Thanks so much for the compliment! And I'm sorry if you didn't like the cliffhanger thingerz, lolz!

**TamerTerra: **Yes, I do know! lolz! And I'm glad you're still here...thought something might o' happened to ya. :'(. That would've sucked...especially since "Herbal Tea" isn't quite finished. :P.

**Pikachu: **Oh my! Thank you so much! lolz! Cool...

**storywriter10791: **Thank you:D. Sorry it took forever to update!

**sky.davis: **"Holy plot twist Batman!" I love that one, too! lolz! So it boggles your mind, this story, eh? Hee hee...chouetteness. Hey, feel free to leave TWO novels in my review thingy. Your words are inspiring, and a joy to read...it's great to know how much you enjoy this ficcy! Thank you so much:D.

**The Last: **Yay! You likies:D. I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much! Good luck on your guessing!

**BloodCri: **Hmm...keep guessing...nevertheless, I'm glad I have a story that's suspenseful enough to make everyone think, lolz:D.

**KidFlashisHot: **I'm glad you like my plot! Pairings...no idea if I'm gonna have. But I was never aiming for Rae/Rob anyway. It _could_ happen though...a very interesting concept to toy with... And continue guessing... you just might be on your way to the answer... I couldn't tell you though. :P.


End file.
